Fearless
by Mr.BAN
Summary: Kelly Kelly returns to the WWE, stronger and more confident than ever before. She develops new and interesting friendships with many superstars and divas, especially with John Cena. However, her life and everyone else's will be shaken up by the most terrifying crisis the WWE will ever go through. (Chapter 14 uploaded)
1. Homecoming

**Hey wrestling fans world wide. I'm back with this new story that's been rooting in me for a over week. You know what it's like to have an idea for something and keep expanding it and expanding it until it grows so large that you just have to share it with the rest of the population. Anyways, this story is centered around Kelly Kelly but it will involve many other characters as it goes further. Hope you guys will like it. Also, let's hope this story will go better than the last one (don't even want to remember that).  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER I: HOMECOMING**

AJ was furious. Kaitlyn's recent attack on her had been the last draw. How could she show such disrespect, especially to the divas' champion? Perhaps what she did to her was not enough. Maybe the former champion was longing for more humiliation. "That can be easily arranged" AJ whispered in her mind while throwing away a couple of boxes in her usual fit of rage, screaming like a wounded hyena.

"Would you calm down" her friend, Big E, approached and tried to temper her.

"Nobody does that to me. I am sick and tired of her. You know what? That's it!"

"Where are you going" Langston asked.

"To do something about this."

A curious Big E followed the small diva wherever she was off to. He promised Dolph that he would look after her while the Show Off was busy taking care of business with Alberto Del Rio. Not that AJ needed babysitting but they all knew it was imperious to have someone near her during her 'mood swings'. So, he went on to accompany her as she hopped toward a destination only she knew.

(((-)))

Team Bricky was having one of their usual arguments, trying to come up with something to entertain the attending audience for the night. The show had not gone according to plan and the WWE universe was getting displeased minute by minute. And to add further pressure, there were rumors that Executive Vice President Stephanie McMahon was in the building and planning to appear, at one point, in the ring to address the fans. Bad news for Vicky, especially after weeks of being under thorough scrutiny by the company's executive officers. Something told her that if she would not perform well tonight, she would suffer some sort of disciplinarian action.

While her judgment was haunted by these thoughts, she threw a glance at Brad who was drinking a soda in the most relaxed manner possible. The guy was doing absolutely nothing to help her. Noticing her spiteful stare, he adopted an apologizing stance: "I'm sorry. Do you want one" he pointed to the soda can.

"No I don't want one" Vicky rasped. "You know, all you do is stand around and do nothing and when I come up with an idea you quickly get in line to take the credit for it. Need I remind you that I'M the one who hired you and made you my assistant? If it weren't for me, you would be unemployed. So the least you could do is…"

Vickie got interrupted by a throat clearing. She slowly turned around and recognized, with pure disgust on her face, the new divas' champion, AJ Lee. Behind the latter was standing her heavy, Big E Langston. At his towering sight, Brad made a B line out of the office.

The tension between the two women could be literally breathed.

"What do you want" Vicky coldly questioned.

"I was just wondering how much you value your top diva. Because lately, you're not showing it so much."

"What are you talking about little girl?"

"I'm talking about Kaitlyn" AJ said firmly. "She keeps attacking me and frankly, I've had enough of it. She had her chance to get back the championship and she wasted it. Now she's acting like a big baby, sad because she doesn't have her favorite toy anymore. I mean it's not my fault that I'm better than her. She provokes me, she disrespects my title … I don't deserve this and if you're not going to do something about it I'm…"

"You're going to what" Vicky asked, holding her ground. "You'll start screaming like a psychotic maniac again? You'll kiss a superstar? What?"

AJ maintained silence.

"That's what I thought. You're going to do absolutely nothing. You're the divas' champion AJ. The bullseye's on you now. You're a target for every diva aspiring to get that belt. If you weren't expecting this kind of treatment when you won your title, than you're more stupid than I thought."

The small diva began making angry gestures, trying to rip her hair off her head, barely refraining herself from exploding. And then, in an instant, she returned to normal. She smiled at her boss and cheerfully added: "OK!" She skipped out of the office, with an even more confused Big E after her.

As for Vickie, she was pleased. She had a lot to pay AJ back and she was not going to spare her even a penny. Brad snuck his head inside the room through the other door to see if the visitors had left. He was done with big people after his experiences with Ryback. He happily re-entered and joined Vickie. "Wow. Nice job handling that" he praised her.

The managing supervisor replied with a scornful stare.

(((-)))

The Bella twins and the guys from 3MB were talking backstage.

"That was a good match" Heath Slater congratulated the sisters. "Why you two don't have a championship belt is beyond me."

"They should make special belts for you" Mahal opinionated.

"True that" the girls agree in unison.

"So" Mcintyre stepped in. "You girls wanna hang out tonight?"

Nikki and Brie scowled: "No!" "We don't go out with a bunch of anonymous rockstar-wannabes like you" the latter stated. Then, they shoved their palms in the men's faces and left, much to the disappointment and disillusionment of the 3MB. The trio appeared as children who got their ice cream stolen.

The Bellas moved on to the locker room to change. They were going to party at a local club for the entire night and prepared fancy, elegant clothes to get dressed with after their match. Little did they know what had happened in the women's locker room while they were cheating their way to victory in the ring.

The moment they stepped inside the locker room, they witnessed the horror in front of their eyes. Their clothes for the night were completely ruined, messed up and spoiled. It looked as if someone meticulously cut their way through the garments with a pair of scissors.

Unable to control their shock, the two sisters started screaming like the whole building was on fire. Fortunately, there was no one around to have their ears destroyed by the screeching intensity.

"Nikki, I'm having a nightmare again" Brie said while holding pieces of her black jeans. "Tell me this is a nightmare."

"This was my favorite blouse. Oh blouse, we had so much fun together" Nikki affectionately cuddled her piece of clothing.

Brie pinched herself and realized this was as real as possible. While her sister was distinguishing reality from dream, Nikki noticed something black next to their bags. She picked it up. It was a wrist wrap, used by WWE superstars to protect their wrists. Studying it from top to bottom, she deduced that it was not theirs. Analyzing it further, she immediately recognized whom it belonged to.

"No. This has to be a nightmare. I mean pinches hurt in dreams too right?"

"Brie? I think I know who did this to us" Nikki claimed, showing her sister the black wrist wrap. She too identified the owner.

"Kaitlyn."

"Exactly. Come on Brie. I know where to find her."

The two stormed out of the locker room with extreme fury, intent on having retribution. As they furthered away, AJ and Big E popped their heads from beyond a corner. The divas' champion seemed more than satisfied about this turn of events as she high-fived her brawny friend.

(((-)))

At the same time, Kaitlyn was competing against Tamina. The match had not gone according to her wishes as she suffered slam after slam after slam. Each time was more painful than the latter. She tried to put some resistance but her opponent had dominated the entire match. At one point, Kaitlyn wondered if she would ever get her focus and confidence back after what AJ had done to her. Because ever since then and ever since she lost her title, she had not been the same again, to quote Y2J. Nevertheless, she was a WWE diva and she had a job to do, no matter her personal feelings.

And as expected, she lost. Tamina's Super Splash was too much for her to handle. The sheer impact of the crash was so powerful that it stole her breath for a few seconds. 1, 2, 3 and the daughter of Jimmy Snuka obtained another impressive, flawless victory. Kaitlyn was lying on the mat, visibly in great pain.

As Tamina was heading backstage, the Bella twins showed up, charging toward the ring faster than a formula one race car. They lunged at Kaitlyn and began to viciously assault her. As if the former divas' champion hadn't suffered enough punishment already, she now had to deal with the twins' wrath. "You ruined my blouse" Nikki screamed and smashed her unto the turnbuckles. Then, the two proceeded to grab Kaitlyn and perform a painful suplex on her. She was completely defenseless.

Backstage, in front of a monitor, AJ was cracking up watching the attack. Every minute of suffering Kaitlyn had to endure gave her great pleasure. She was fully enjoying this.

However, her enjoyment was interrupted by an imposing, commanding presence. Stephanie McMahon. AJ knew the situation was about to get a full shove into serious mode.

The Executive Vice President seemed extremely dissatisfied. "You think this is funny, don't you? You think you're pretty funny?"

AJ approached her thumb and index finger to somehow approximate the amount of fun: "It's a little funny."

"Very cute!"

As irritated as she was, Stephanie did a great job at controlling herself. Like always, she maintained a calm, in-control expression, keeping her composure intact. Which was quite the achievement considering how annoying AJ's smirk was.

"Then you might want to keep watching" Stephanie stated "cause the best part's yet to come."

AJ could tell something was wrong.

"Did you even bother to find out why I came here tonight? Well I'll tell you why. I came to deliver some news." Then, she pointed AJ's eyes to the screen as if to make her point.

Kaitlyn was taking quite the beating and despite the audience's disapproval, the Bellas had no intention to spare their victim.

"_Holla, holla, holla…_" came from the arena's speakers.

The WWE universe was delirious. Everybody knew what that meant. "Could it be" Michael Cole wondered out loud, ecstasy filling his voice. "Could it actually be?" The Bella twins along with everybody in the arena pointed their sights at the entrance below the titan screen, waiting for whom they suspected to make her appearance. AJ almost dropped her jaw due to the huge shock of the surprise. Even Kaitlyn, although too hurt to show it, was taken aback.

Much to the audience's joy and excitement, Kelly Kelly walked inside the arena, rousing cheering from almost every voice in the stands. As she headed to the ring, with her trademark salute of raising her hands upwards, she was met with applauds and ovations. The WWE universe was so boisterous that they were like a nuclear bomb that had just exploded.

"Kelly Kelly" Jerry Lawler said. "She's back. Listen to this crowd."

AJ threw a discontent look toward Stephanie.

Kelly entered the ring and was welcomed with extreme hostility from the Bella twins. The two gorgeous brunettes were casting spiteful glares at the newly arrived.

"I don't think the Bellas appreciate Kelly Kelly interrupting their business" JBL commented fulsomely. "And for good reason too. I mean why's she out here? She's no longer a part of the divas' roster."

Nikki approached Kelly, furiously demanding some kind of explanation. At one point, she even shoves her, annoyed by the latter's silence. That was all Kelly needed. In a split of a second, she jumped on Nikki and brought her down with great ease, unleashing unto her a barrage of fists. Brie could not believe her eyes. She attacked Kelly in an attempt to save her sister but found out, unfortunately, how unwise that had been. Kelly delivered a painful boot to her stomach and, after wrapping her legs on her opponent's neck, performed the spinning scissors takedown. Brie was thrown out of the ring.

The spectators roared enthusiastically. "Gotta love it when Kelly does that" the King confessed. "Listen to this crowd."

Done with one half of the Bella twins, Kelly saw the other charging from behind with the corner of her eye. She stepped out of the way, letting Nikki crash into the turnbuckles. Too dizzy and incapacitated from the pain, the latter fell at the corner of the ring. Kelly approached her and turned around. The WWE universe immediately realized what was about to happen. "I love this part" Cole admitted. Kelly rubbed her buttocks on Nikki's face, performing her signature move dubbed "the stinkface". Then, to finish her off, the blonde woman struck her adversary with a K2 and tossed her out of the ring.

The Bellas climbed on top the ring, ready to rejoin the fight. Seeing this, Kelly ran to the other side and with an impressive speed, performed several handsprings to reach her opponents and delivered a devastating double back elbow which sent the Bellas on their backs again. Visibly shaken up, they did not make another attempt to return to the fight, heading to exit the arena instead. Kelly was pleading them to stay so she could battle them so more. Nikki and Brie would not have any of it.

"What a brawl" Cole excitedly remarked. "Kelly's fired up and so is the WWE universe. Everybody has gone absolutely wild."

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly" was coming from the stands.

With the Bellas in full retreat mode, Kelly turned her attention to Kailtlyn. After aiding her to stand on her feet, she helped the former divas' champion backstage.

(((-)))

On the corridor backstage, Kaitlyn was telling Kelly that she was going to be all right. She also expressed her gratitude for the saving intervention. If it weren't for her, she would have been the Bellas' practice dummy for a much longer time.

"Don't worry Kate. You won't have to face stuff like that alone from now on."

Before Kaitlyn could even ponder over what her interlocutor meant with that, out of nowhere, a multitude of voices, screaming intensely, were heard. They belonged to Layla, Natalya, Alicia Fox, and the funkadactyls Naomi and Cameron. All of them jumped on Kelly, extremely happy to see her.

"Guys I wish I could carry on this group hug but unfortunately I need the oxygen" Kelly barely let out. They separated.

"It's good to see you again girl" Alicia stated.

"Yeah, it's been too long" Layla stated. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too" Kelly pointed out, trying to hold her tears.

"So what does this mean" Cameron asked. "Are you back? Are you going to be part of the WWE again?"

Kelly smiled. Before she could answer, someone else did it for her. "Yes, she is." The divas turned and recognized Stephanie. She was looking intently at Kelly. "Try not to disappoint me for bringing you back" she uttered in the most serious and warning tone possible.

And with that, Stephanie left, allowing the girls to rejoice and catch up. From inside the arena "You're time is up/My time is now" could be heard…

* * *

**So that was it. Tell me what do you think. **


	2. Tour

**Man RAW was crazy this past Monday. Especially Randy and Daniel's fight. Amazing. Gotta love goatface's skills. The guy is formidable. I also liked John's speech and, even though I hate to admit it, Henry's acting. Nice pull off. Anyway, I saw a youtube clip where Kelly Kelly talks about Cena and says how much of a wonderful guy he is. In the end she stated that she loves him to death. That made me ship this couple even more and gave me new inspiration for the story. I'm just getting started baby. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Your attention means a lot. And now, I give you chapter 2...**

* * *

**CHAPTER II: TOUR**

Vickie was in her office with her most annoying assistant, Brad, welcoming Stephanie McMahon. The latter's visits to RAW had become quite frequent lately, and usually it was to order Vickie what to do, as if she did not trust her with this job. The same could be said about Vince McMahon and the COO, Triple H. All three of them gave the managing supervisor the impression that she was failing to accomplish her duties. That if the situation was not going to change, they would be forced to take some kind of measure. And the last thing Vickie wanted was to be fired from being in charge of RAW. Despite the lack of confidence this created, Vickie tried to maintain her composure and focus on the job as best as she could.

"Look" Stephanie addressed the Cougar in a tone full of authority. "I'm sure that by now you are fully aware that I've signed Kelly Kelly back. Obviously, she's been gone a long time. She'll need to figure out what has changed, get reacquainted with the business and familiarize herself with all the new issues the WWE is going through. I want you to handle that, OK Vickie?"

"Yes ma'am" the managing supervisor replied with obedience.

"Good. I'm sticking around for the show tonight to keep an eye on things."

Vickie clearly understood that she was being warned.

"You look great tonight ma'am" Brad Maddox complimented Stephanie.

"Brad?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I don't like brown noses."

"Gotcha."

(((-)))

Kelly was backstage with Layla. The former diva was explaining why she took time off from WWE and how excited she was now that she was back. She was eager to compete in matches again and her enthusiasm could be read from her eyes to her entire body language. Layla could recognize the desire, the fire in Kelly's heart to get in the ring and fight as she had done before. There was no denying it.

All of a sudden, they noticed someone approaching them. It was Santino Marella. The minute she saw him, Kelly remembered how this guy used to make her laugh all the time. She found him more than funny even if, at times, it had not been his intention.

"Kelly Kelly" he said with his Italian accent. She turned around and gave him her full attention.

"Hey Santino."

"It isa good to have you back. It makes me very happy."

"Thank you, you're so sweet."

"And you know what makes me happier? I have been asked to give you a special tour. Show you what's been going on while you were away. Trust me Kelly" - gazing proud - "I will give you the best tour ever. By the end of the show tonight, you will come to know everything that is going on in the WWE. I swear it on my grandmother's famous cookie recipe. It's very good, you know."

Kelly was smiling frantically.

"Shall we" Santino extended his arm so she could wrap hers around it. She complied. "Catch up with you later Layla."

Although she wasn't expecting the Italian wrestler to be the absolute guide, Kelly was glad to have the opportunity of spending time with some familiar faces.

(((-)))

Kelly and Santino reached the locker room area. He showed her which one belonged to the divas and made her pay attention so that she would not end up in the wrong place. She found it extremely funny how serious he was taking his tour guide job. But on a deeper level, she was grateful. One of the first things she learned upon her return was the fact that there are still kind and good people in the company.

"Thank you for giving me this tour Santino."

"No problema Kelly. I live to serve."

All of a sudden, they woke up with two figures standing behind them. One was a brawny male that appeared dangerously robust and muscular, the other was a petite woman holding the WWE divas' championship. Kelly could tell that they were bad news from the get go.

"Well, well, well" the small diva uttered mockingly "the live, flesh and blood Barbie doll came back."

"AJ" Kelly was not intimidated.

"I hope you recognized me because of my title" the champion raised her belt. "You remember this, don't you? You used to have it at one point. Must have been so sad when you lost it. Did you feel like crying?"

Now Kelly was becoming irritated.

AJ continued, with a frustrating smirk: "Don't get your hopes up darling, you are not going to touch this anytime soon. And if you get in my way, I'll…"

"You'll what, huh? You're going to play games with me? Like you did with Kaitlyn? Yeah, I've heard what you did to her. Frankly I find it…"

"Meticulous, masterful" AJ exaltedly tried to complete Kelly's sentence. "Brilliant?"

"No. More like degrading, humiliating, vicious … downright psychotic."

Hearing the last adjective, AJ adopted this strange, wide-eyes expression as she tilted her head to the side. "What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything. I said that what you did to Kaitlyn was beyond insane."

AJ turned to Big E and smiled before violently attacking Kelly. A brawl ensued and the two divas were barely restrained by the two men near them. AJ was screaming as loud as she could, struggling to break free from Langston's arms and continue the scuffle. Fortunately, he had no difficulty in carrying her away from the scene. As for Kelly, she found out another thing. The 'bitch' part of the WWE divas' division endured.

(((-)))

"Would you like something to drink Kelly" Santino took advantage of the close proximity of the vending machines.

"Why thank you. Yes. All this tour made me quite thirsty."

Santino went to a cold beverages and soda machine. "What would you like?"

"A soda would be nice."

"Coming right up."

Aside from the thirst, Kelly was feeling a bit uncomfortable. They had reached an isolated part of the venue in which the show was taking place. She hadn't seen anyone for quite a while. All she wanted to do was move on from that location toward somewhere with more people around them. It was way too creepy.

Santino introduced a nickel in the machine and chose the required drink by pressing the button with the same name. Nothing happened. The soda can failed to appear. He turned to Kelly and laughed in shame. "Don't worry. I can fix this." Turning his attention to the machine again, he pressed the button one more time. And another. And another. Over and over again. No effect.

"Oh, you think you're funny yes? Nobody tricks Santino Marella and gets away with it!"

He began to hit the machine. Nothing. He started kicking it. Still nothing. Kelly did not know what to do to hide her amusement. The confrontation between her guide and the vending machine was more intense than anything she had seen in the ring. It was personal.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud thump was produced. The machine jittered and dozens of beverage cans sprung out of it. Both Santino and Kelly raised their sight to discover what had happened. Next to them were standing three men, dressed in riot gear, each one wearing a championship belt. The strongest of them was responsible for the soda can flood, after powerfully hitting the machine. He and his companions picked up a beverage and proceeded to walk away, pointing menacing stares at Santino and Kelly.

Watching them leaving, the blonde diva got all kinds of bad vibes. These guys seemed breathtakingly dangerous, the cold look in their eyes saying everything one needed to know about them.

"Who are they" she asked her guide.

"Trust me Kelly" Santino said while making sure the three men had gone "you don't want to know."

(((-)))

Kelly's tour continued, with an ecstatic Santino explaining every minor detail about the WWE. Although she appreciated his effort, she was getting a bit bored. Especially when she passed a section of the venue where she could hear the thunderous noises made by the attending audience. Their roars of excitement were like a call of the wild, forcing her to heed it and obey her instincts. And her instincts were telling her that she wanted to get in the ring, to compete in a match. To fight.

At one point, the tour got interrupted by Santino's cell. "Excuse me" he let her know and took the call. "This is Santino. What? Speak louder! Che? Are you trying to tell me that the cat ate the dog? I don't understand you."

While waiting for him to finish, Kelly was more than surprised when she crossed path with the WWE Champion, the one and only, John Cena.

"Hey" she greeted him, her eyes sparkling of joy and thrill. She was standing, after all, in front John Cena, the 11th time WWE Champion, the face and hero of the company, the adulation of millions of people, praised for both his work in the ring and outside as well. A man with great heart and passion for his line of work, caring and understanding, compassionate, with immovable, untouchable principles like hustle, loyalty, respect, and never giving up. Any person in her shoes would have sprouted wings and felt like flying. In addition, Kelly forgot how big and good looking he was. Especially his large arms. It kind of distracted her a little.

"Hey" he returned the hello. "I heard you came back. It's good to have you on board once again. You look great."

"Thanks" she responded, displaying a gorgeous smile. "I see the champ is still here" she pointed the title. "I saw your match at Wrestlemania with the Rock. It was amazing."

"I don't know about amazing but it was damn demanding. So, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently getting a tour of what's new with the WWE. Unfortunately my guide is too busy trying to determine if a cat can eat a dog."

"Yeah … that happens … all the time" John admitted, staring baffled at Santino. "You know what" he said as if a light bulb turned on above his head "I have a better idea. Yo Santino? I'll take it from here" referring to the tour and waving Kelly to follow him. Somehow, she suspected that she would not regret it and therefore, she accepted his proposal. Marella was left to continue his confusing telephone conversation.

(((-)))

AS John Cena's music hit the speakers of the arena, the audience became extremely boisterous. Some of them were cheering, others were booing. The usual reaction to Cena's presence. However, when he appeared, he was accompanied by Kelly Kelly, which left the WWE universe taken aback. "What is she doing with Cena out here" Cole wondered, taking the words out of everyone's mouth.

Kelly knew she was right to follow John. The moment she walked inside the arena and heard the resounding ruckus of the fans, she was filled with exhilaration. Her state of boredom faded away and got replaced by excitement and adrenaline. This is what she wanted ever since agreeing to return to WWE. And who better to deliver her to all of this than John Cena, the champion and the most polarizing star in the industry.

They started heading toward the ring. As she approached it, Kelly's enthusiasm grew, like she was about to take a dose of her favorite drug. And it was a drug indeed. The moment she jumped up the ring, the moment she touched the ropes, the way the mat felt under her feet and all such sensations induced her ecstasy and euphoria beyond anything she ever felt before. She missed it so much.

John began: "Ladies and gentleman we have a wild crowd tonight in Pittsburgh. You guys are going to blow the roof."

And right he was for the spectators were very loud.

"Now guys, I'm sure that you know a lot of superstars go absent from time to time. Check out my former Wrestlemania opponent the Rock. He'd been gone for almost 8 years before returning to the WWE and electrifying us once again. Even I'd been gone awol a couple of times. Relax, I had medical problems, I wasn't doing anything else. Scout's honor. Seriously. I was going through some rough patches. It's not like going to any strip … I mean 'local places' would have helped me out. Damn this PG stuff."

Kelly giggled.

John realized he was trying to make a point and got back to it: "What I'm trying to say is that not many superstars that have left come back for full time. Fortunately for us and the people that are watching in front of their sets tonight, we are graced with the return of a prodigal daughter." Raises his voice - "Kelly Kelly has come back and she's here to stay!"

The universe cheered.

"Now some people believe that she needs some kind of tour to get reacquainted with the WWE. But I have a better idea." - turned to Kelly - "You don't need a tour. You don't need someone to show you around and explain a bunch of useless crap. What you need is to get back in the game. This is the WWE. This is where wars are being fought. You want to get reacquainted? You do it right here, in this ring, fighting in matches and giving it all you got."

John's speech fired her up and her desire to compete grew bigger and bigger.

John addressed the audience: "What do you guys say we give Kelly a chance right here, right now to prove that she still has it."

"Yeah" the universe agreed in unison. The champ threw a look at the diva, checking to see if she was on board so far. Her nod was enough. She was more than ready for action.

"Because courtesy of yours truly" John added "a match has been arranged. A mixed tag team match. Kelly and I … if you agree to team up with me of course…"

"Yeah" the blonde diva replied. Although she never competed with him as a partner, she was more than eager.

"Then Kelly and I will face … this team" he pointed his finger to the titan screen.

Sheamus's entrance theme hit and the arena was flooded with green lights. The Celtic warrior made his appearance, proudly fisting his chest and doing the cross stance. He did not proceed to go to the ring, remaining instead at the entrance. A few seconds after his music faded out, another song was played. Insatiable. Layla cheerfully joined Sheamus and the two of them marched together down the ramp, toward the ring.

"Get a ref out here" John shouted after taking off his shirt. "Let's light this candle."

Scott Armstrong sprinted to the ring. Before he could start the match, an annoying screech made the entire crowd angry.

"Excuseeeee meeee!"

"It's Vickie" Lawler pointed the obvious.

The Cougar was looking straight at Cena. "Who gave you permission to organize a match, John?"

Cena buried his face in his palm.

Vickie continued: "I am the managing supervisor of Monday Night RAW and I am the only one who gets the call the shots here. Is that clear? EXCUSE ME!"

The people in the stands were booing her so loud, Cole could barely hear the sound of his own voice.

"Oh come on Vickie" JBL pleaded. "Let them fight."

"Now as your boss I am ordering you to cease this charade and head backstage immediately. EXCUSE ME!"

John, Sheamus, Kelly and Layla were very much confused. After being fired up like that, to have their flame extinguished in such a manner felt completely unfair. Especially for Kelly. She was looking forward to fight. Unfortunately, the Cougar had other plans.

And unfortunately for the Cougar, someone else had other plans too. Stephanie. The minute Vickie heard her entrance theme, she knew she would lose any kind of authority or control.

"I don't know Vickie" the Executive Vice President confessed. "I think John's idea is great. This is the perfect tour for Kelly and a perfect solution for the main event for tonight. I think you should reconsider cancelling this match. Wouldn't you agree?"

As if Vickie could decide otherwise. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Then I'll let you do the honors."

Guerrero reluctantly approached her microphone to her mouth. "The match is on. John Cena will team up with Kelly Kelly to face Sheamus and Layla."

The crowd applauded this turn of events and cheered Stephanie's name. In the ring, an overjoyed Kelly was about to compete in her first official match since returning to the WWE…

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Next time, John and Kelly will team up once more. Just picture them walking down the ramp together, ready for combat.

Don't forget to review, comment or whatever you like. You guys are great. I'll try to post the next chapter soon.

Oh and RTIME=NOW


	3. Tag Team

**Hey guys! I'm back and not a moment too soon. So this chapter is kinda longer. But you're going to like it, I promise (I hope...)**

* * *

**CHAPTER III: TAG TEAM**

Vickie was getting desperate. The McMahons had been on her case for quite a while now, always criticizing her and telling her what to do. And recently, they had resorted to warnings. "I want you to be careful what you do tonight Vickie!" Or: "Don't let things go out of control tonight Vickie!" "I'm keeping an eye on how you're handling things Vickie!" And the Cougar woke up most of the times with the ball in her court, needing to come up with something to keep herself from flatlining. She wondered if she had made the right call when she accepted Vince's offer to replace AJ in being in charge of RAW.

Unhindered by her goofy assistant, Brad Maddox, Vickie proceeded to organize a champion vs. champion match between the newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler and the WWE Champion, John Cena. And since Dolph was constantly shadowed by AJ Lee, the divas' champion, why not take advantage of her title reign and put her in the fight as well, turning the event into a mixed tag-team match. So in regards to that, she called John and Dolph to her office and told them about their match for the night, informing the former that he needs to pick a diva as a partner.

Although not included in the show for the night, Kelly was in the building. She was extremely happy. This was her home, the place she belonged. She couldn't imagine being somewhere else, doing anything other than wrestling. It did not fit.

Kelly walked inside the divas' locker room. Kaitlyn was there as well. She was agitated and restless, walking back and forth in an anxious frenzy. Curious, Kelly decided to investigate.

"What's wrong?"

"You know Vickie organized that champion vs. champion match tonight, right?"

"Yeah. John Cena against Dolph Ziggler."

"Well, she made it a mixed tag-team match. Guess who's going to be in Ziggler's corner? AJ."

Kelly grasped everything on the spot. Kaitlyn wanted a piece of AJ and since John was supposed to choose a partner, she hoped he would pick her.

"I'm just worried he's going to pick someone else" Kaitlyn expressed her concern. "I really don't want to miss this chance."

Kelly understood her co-star's pain and desire for revenge. Feelings she had experienced herself, in her past years of activity. When she heard their call, she knew she could not deny them. The same went on for Kaitlyn. She would feel pretty bad for her if she would miss the opportunity to set the score straight with her rival. So, in an attempt to help her friend, Kelly decided to take matters into her own hands. And she knew just how to do it.

(((-)))

John was looking forward to his match with Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee. It was all he could think about. He wanted to fight. He felt that time was passing way too slow. He was extremely bored, standing on a crate and swinging his legs back and forth, playing with his title. His mind kept telling him to go look for a diva, as he had yet picked one as a partner. However, he dismissed the notion, deciding to procrastinate instead.

Suddenly, he saw Kelly Kelly walking toward him. Instantly, he knew who his partner was going to be. He had such fun last time he teamed up with her, the aspect of doing it again pleased him greatly. And besides, being around a beautiful, attractive and funny woman like her was not that bad. Interacting with her was a delightful experience and John had become to enjoy her company.

But there was one problem. Kelly was dressed casually, in a white shirt and jeans, and not in her wrestling attire. "Hey! What are you doing dressed?" - realized that came out wrong - "I mean, why are you not in your gear? You not competing tonight?"

"Unfortunately no. But I couldn't just stay at the hotel and watch everything on TV."

"Can't stay away from it huh?"

"Yeah" Kelly answered, her eyes glowing of bliss. "I mean how could I? This is what I do. What I've always wanted to do. It's my life. Can't imagine doing anything else. Even if I'm not in a match tonight, just being here, walking these halls, talking to everyone, hearing the fans … I feel complete, at peace. You know?"

Kelly was more than sure that he felt the same. She was glad that she had someone to relate to, especially a person like John. Of all the people she expected to befriend, she never thought one of them was going to be him. Not because it was impossible, but because of their rank in the company and of their few encounters in the past.

And she felt good to think of him as her friend. Who would pass up the opportunity to become friends with John Cena? However, remembering that she went looking for him for a reason, she transitioned to business.

"So how are you tonight? I heard about your mixed tag-team match with Dolph and AJ? You picked a diva yet?"

"Well, no but…"

"Good" she cut him off before he could even begin to ask her to be his partner. "Because I know the perfect partner for you."

At first, John thought she was referring to herself. He was quite happy to witness how she was proposing herself as his partner. But then he remembered that she was not competing that night. His excitement turned down a couple of notches when he understood she was talking about someone else.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Kaitlyn."

Hearing her name, John adopted a reluctant display, taking his cap off and scratching his head. He knew very well why he had doubts, especially when remembering the identity of his opponents for the night. "I don't know Kelly..."

"Look, I know that in the past couple of weeks she's been off her game, thinking only about revenge on AJ. I know you believe her feelings cloud her judgment and she won't perform well in a match but try to give her a chance."

"Her head's not in the game Kelly. One second of distraction and we could lose" John argued.

"I know but this is not a championship match. You got nothing to lose."

"Kelly, Kelly look" he added peremptorily, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I know she's your friend and I know you're trying to help her. I find that very sweet. But my answer is no."

"Can you do it for me? Please" Kelly asked with a pleading, cute, puppy-eyes expression that melted the Champ's heart on the spot. It was irresistible, enthralling, even compelling. Standing so close to her, looking straight into her face, John remembered that he was with one of the most beautiful women in the world. He felt as if he could stay like that for hours, gazing into her bluish eyes like watching the sun rise from the bottom of the ocean. Emerging from her beauty, he resolved to give in to her and award Kaitlyn a chance.

"All right. I'll do it."

"Really" she was blissfully surprised.

"But only because you asked me to" John pointed out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she excitedly jumped in his arms, squeezing him with all her strength. Her newfound exuberance brought a smile to John's lips. It was his pleasure to bring joy to others. After they separated, she said she was going to bring the news to Kaitlyn.

Just then, both of them heard loud screams coming from the other hallway. Rushing there, they found Kaitlyn and AJ on the floor, engaged in a violent brawl. Without any delay, they went on to separate them. Dolph and Big E showed up as well, the latter doing his best to hold off the divas' champion. Kelly looked into Kaitlyn's eyes and saw only spite and pure rage. She was terrified by it.

"EXCUUUUSEEEEE MEEEEE!"

Vickie and Brad, startled by the ruckus, made their way there too. "What in heaven's sake is going on here" the Managing Supervisor asked.

"She attacked me" AJ rushed to answer. "I was just minding my own business when out of nowhere, she jumped me from behind like a mad dog."

"You lying witch" Kaitlyn attempted to break free from John's arms.

"You know what" Vickie stepped in "I'm inclined to agree with AJ."

John and Kelly were shocked.

"For the past couple of weeks your behavior has been nothing but erratic. You keep assaulting her, you cost her her matches and you can't focus on your own. I'm sorry Kaitlyn but you are way too unstable for me to allow you to compete tonight. Therefore I'm giving you the night off."

"What" the former divas' champion jumped upset. "You can't do this, you…"

"I can, and I just did. Now do as I say or I'll take some really drastic measures."

The last thing Vickie needed was to show her superiors that she is losing control over her talent.

"Dolph, AJ … you have a match tonight. I suggest you go and get ready for it." Afterward, the Cougar looked at John and remembered he had yet picked a partner. Noticing Kelly standing next to him, she remembered that they formed a great tag team the last time they partnered up and the audience fully enjoyed it. Why not do it again? The McMahons would more than sure congratulate her for it. The possibility of getting some bonus points in front of the Company's executives was higher than ever with this option. So, Vickie decided to act on it.

"John? Since you didn't pick a diva for tonight, I'm going to pick one for you. You'll be teaming up with Kelly Kelly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. And so do you."

Vickie and Brad departed. Before doing the same, AJ threw a vile, annoying smirk at Kaitlyn. The latter could not do anything, restrained by John Cena. She was extremely angry and disappointed, having lost the opportunity to exact revenge on her rival.

(((-)))

In the parking lot, Kaitlyn was heading toward her car. Kelly caught up with her.

"You OK Kate?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it" she replied with a deadpan expression. "I'm just going to go home, open a soft drink and watch reruns of … well, whatever's on since I won't be competing tonight. But hey, you got to be in the match. Great! You must be thrilled!"

Kelly was disturbed by the other diva's ironic cheerfulness. "Look it wasn't my intention to try to take your place."

"Oh really? Than what were you doing with John? I saw you two coming together when AJ and I were fighting."

"I went to him to try to talk him into accepting you as his partner for the match. And I convinced him too. That's all it was, I swear."

Kaitlyn laid her head backwards and sighed, realizing she just lashed out on one of her best friends out of anger. "I'm sorry Kelly. Don't know what got into me."

"It's all right Kate."

"All this craziness, I think it's starting to get to me. Maybe Vickie's right. Maybe I do need the night off to cool my head. I'll be all right. Just promise me that when you're in the match, you'll have fun out there without worrying about me. OK? Get some payback from that little weasel."

"All right" Kelly reluctantly agreed. "Call me when you get to your hotel room."

"Will do."

Watching Kaitlyn leave the venue, Kelly could not help but worry about her friend's mental state. But there was no time for that. She made a promise that she'll enjoy tonight's match no matter what. And that was what she was going to do.

(((-)))

Dolph and AJ had already entered the arena and were standing in the ring, waiting for their opponents. Just behind the entrance, Kelly, all geared up and ready to fight, encountered John who was performing last minute warming exercises.

"So, teaming up again, huh" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied with a smile. "Is something the matter with that?"

John looked at her as if she asked the dumbest question in the world. "You're kidding right?"

Kelly's music hit, which was her queue to enter the arena. The fans cheered her as she walked down the ramp and headed toward the ring. Shortly after, John's entrance theme began playing and the WWE champion received such a loud reaction that it seemed like he had set fire to the entire arena. He saluted and sprinted to the ring, bouncing off the ropes and throwing his cap in the stands, performing his trademark entrance routine.

After Justin Roberts introduced the competitors, the referee rushed to start the match. It was John and Dolph who were going to begin. The Heavyweight Champion used his quickness to avoid John's attacks and grab him in a couple of submission holds. These only lasted a couple of seconds for the powerhouse that was John Cena managed to get out from every single one of them. The Show Off, however, had no intention to lose this match and kept on harassing the WWE Champion with some well applied hits.

John landed on the mat like a stiff board after a drop kick. Dolph wasted no time and put him into the Sleeper Hold. Minute by minute, the WWE Champion looked like he was losing all strength and vitality to continue the match. In his corner, Kelly turned to the audience and waved them to applaud and cheer, in order to get John to find the moral boost he needed to turn the tides.

"Let's go Cena!" "Cena sucks!" "Let's go Cena!" "Cena sucks!"

It worked. Feeding off of the spectators' roars, John powered out of Dolph's grasp and slammed him into the ground.

Needing time to recover, the Show Off tagged AJ into the fight. The referee forced John Cena to do the same. He complied and the second Kelly stepped in the ring, she was met with plenty of ovations from the WWE universe.

"Oh my, Kelly Kelly's about to join the fight" Lawler transmitted. "She looks very angry."

Indeed she was. Kelly was furious on AJ for all the things she had done to Kaitlyn. A small quarrel ignited between the two divas. The blonde one questioned AJ's humanity and empathy for others. The divas' champion listened to her until, being fed up, slapped her on the face. Kelly became a volcano. She jumped on AJ and started pummeling her with fists. Chioda barely got her off of her opponent.

Wanting to take advantage of her adversary's distraction, AJ lunged to attack but Kelly saw her and delivered a big boot to her stomach. Afterward, she put her down with a single leg dropkick and induced further pain with an atomic drop. At that point, Dolph was wondering if it had been right to let his partner into the match.

AJ endured further punishment when Kelly twisted her arm and dragged her to the corner. Climbing on the top rope, Kelly flipped backwards, her momentum launching the divas' champion on the mat. Then, she placed AJ in the other corner and turned around.

"Oh oh, look at this" Cole excitedly said to his fellow commentators. He and all the other male individuals had a reason to be happy, witnessing Kelly performing the stinkface on AJ. Then, she pulled her toward the center of the ring and covered her. 1, 2 … but AJ kicked out before 3. That did not break Kelly's resolve for she went on with a couple of hits and a DDT to end the match again. The divas' champion kicked out once more, staying alive in the battle.

It was time to end it. Kelly knew it, the fans knew it … all that was needed was a finishing move. And what else better than the K2? But before the blonde diva could wrap her leg on AJ's neck, the latter side-stepped and quickly entrapped her opponent into the Black Widow hold. Kelly's arm was so stretched that every nerve ending located there was screaming of agony. The lock was extremely painful. It felt like her shoulder was being ripped apart.

Kelly found herself in tremendous pain. She wanted nothing more than to let go and tap out. It would be so much easier. But in a blink of a second, through all the pain, she remembered why she returned to the WWE. Because of her burning desire to fight. Because of her unending wish to prevail, to win. She knew it was not going to be easy. Every great feat is achieved through hard work and suffering. And with that in mind, she remembered her resolve to never give up and keep on fighting no matter what. The adrenaline inside her grew beyond normal limits, Kelly receiving large confidence boosts to stay in the fight. And with the crowd's chants, roused up by Cena, she mustered enough strength to violently roll over on her back, making a sandwich out of AJ.

Both women were down. John and Dolph had their hands extended so they can be tagged, encouraging their partners to make the change. The divas crawled to them and made the tag. The audience became very boisterous.

"Here comes Cena with the shoulder tackles" Cole commented what was developing. After Dolph got up again, John ducked his swing and dropped him with a powerbomb. The stands were filled with excitement when the Cenation leader lifted his hand. Everyone shouted 'you can't see me' and watched John land the Five Knuckle Shuffle unto his opponent. Afterward, John waited for Dolph to get up so he can apply the AA.

At that point, AJ made it look like she was trying to get in the ring. Chioda went to stop her. But the harm had already been done. AJ successfully distracted John long enough so Ziggler could benefit and hit the WWE Champion with the Zig Zag.

Cole was enthusiastic: "Ziggler with the Zig Zag! This could be it! Cover! 1,2 Cena kicks out at 2 and a half!"

Meanwhile, outside the ring, an unsuspecting AJ was brutally charged by Kelly who started slamming her against everything she could see. Back in the ring, Ziggler attempted another attack but was adroitly caught by Cena in an STF.

"Cena's locked in the STF! The STF! Will Dolph tap out?"

The Show Off resisted heroically in the submission hold but eventually gave up and tapped out. The WWE universe was louder than ever before as they saluted John and Kelly's victory. The latter joined her partner while Dolph and AJ retreated backstage. Chioda lifted the victors' hands.

"Here are your winners: John Cena and Kelly Kelly!"

"What a match" Bradshaw admitted. "I loved it! These guys are a great tag-team!"

Extremely happy and blissful, Kelly jumped in John's arms and embraced him with endless affection. She was pleased with the victory and more so with the fact that she and John made a great tag team. She hadn't enjoyed herself like this since she came into the company in the first place. So, after all of this, Kelly was expecting a very bright future.

Meanwhile, from a darkened hotel room, lit only by the light coming from the TV screen, Kaitlyn had just watched the match. Her eyes were pointed at Kelly, who appeared to be very happy and delighted over the win. It made Kaitlyn extremely angry, as she threw an empty soda can at the TV set…

* * *

**Pheeew! That was a long one, don't you think? Now because you endured so much torture reading this chapter, I'm going to reward you with something special. I'm going to let you shape the outline of the next chapter. How? Well next chapter Kelly is going to interact with some of the WWE's current superstars. Who would you like her to interact with (other than John Cena)? Leave your suggestions in the review section or in a PM. Many thanks and see you all next time! Oh and don't forget to review.**


	4. Friends (part 1)

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Had my graduation exam to deal with. But that's over now and I'm back, ready to continue "Fearless". As time passes I'm developing the details of this story more and more. You guys are in for one hell of a ride. **

**Now a few extra info I want to add before getting to the chapter. 1) I know that Kelly is a brunette now but I've chosen to keep her blonde color bceause of her past in the wwe and because of the framework of the story. 2) This story is taking a more 'alternate universe' style. 3) I regret to inform you that I will NOT be including the Wyatt family in my story. Their entire character gimmick is in direct conflict with what I have planned. I will be including another heel trio. Bare with me. You'll like how things develop.**

**Now, as I promised, I included your opinions and wishes in this two parter entitled "Friends". I hope I'll be able to please everyone at the end of part 2. Thanks for your input and see you all next time. As for me, I'm a little busy stacking up on drinks and popcorn for MITB tomorrow. It's going to be awesome. Can't wait for RVD! **

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: FRIENDS (part 1)**

Kelly was backstage wandering around with no actual purpose. She was part of the show for the night but her match was much, much later. And since everybody else was very busy, she decided to aimlessly walk around the corridors in order to kill time. All the waiting and anticipation made her excitement grew however. The hunger to compete that has settled inside her ever since she had come back was growing larger and larger. Fighting in matches was all she could think about.

Suddenly, her thoughts were occupied by another topic as she saw Kaitlyn walking down the adjacent hallway. As she rushed to catch her up, she was filled with worry. Kaitlyn has somewhat isolated herself from her friend, not returning any of her phone calls and all. Kelly managed to see her very briefly in the last two weeks, let alone talk with her. Therefore, she was quite concern.

"Kate! Kate, wait up!"

Kaitlyn stopped and turned around with a cold expression on her face. Her eyes sent freezing stings down Kelly's spine. The latter immediately could tell something was wrong. When one of your best friends starts avoiding you, things are definitely not right

"Hey Kate, how are you" Kelly kept her tact although visibly bothered by Kaitlyn's unfriendly stare.

"Fine. Just getting ready for my match" the former divas' champion answered indifferently.

"Oh yeah. You're facing Aksana right? Well good luck with that."

Then an awkward silence crept in. Kaitlyn did not seem to be affected at all by it, sighing and turning her view from left to right, as opposed to Kelly who was trying to find something to say.

"Barely heard from you lately. You OK?"

"I'm fine" Kaitlyn said bluntly. Kelly was taken further aback by how quickly and directly the former answered. At that point, she was getting more worried, close to scared.

"Kaitlyn are you avoiding me?"

"No" she responded in the same manner as before. Kelly found it completely unsatisfying. She just answered like a machine, completely unbothered by the nature of the question.

"Then why does it seem like it?"

"Look" Kaitlyn added firmly with a vexed tone. "I had some personal problems to take care of, all right? You know, contrary to popular opinion, you are not the center of everyone's universe. Us regulars have our own stuff to deal with."

Kelly was in shock. She did not expect such a reaction at all. She had understood that Kaitlyn was upset but what she just said was completely uncalled for and harsh.

Kaitlyn added: "Can we do this some other time? I got to get ready for my match."

And with that, she stormed away. Kelly did not know what to make of her friend's behavior. Why was she so upset? What had driven her to get so mad, so angry? The blonde diva's concern grew beyond safe limits. And the way Kaitlyn addressed those words to her, with such spite and animosity … Kelly was not hurt by them however. It would take far more to upset her than a couple of insults. No. She was not wounded, just worried for her friend.

She could not do anything about it now. It would have to wait until after the end of the show. She did not know what was wrong with Kaitlyn but she swore she was going to get to the bottom of it. One thing was for sure. She was not going to stand by and lose one of her best friends.

With these fresh thoughts in mind, Kelly turned around to leave for another part of the venue RAW was taking place that night. However, she did not see that someone else was right behind her and when she turned around, both her and the other person bumped hard against one another.

Regaining her balance, Kelly fixed her eyes on the other to identify him/her. And she recognized the person on the spot. Her long time friend from the ECW, CM Punk. Both of them were very glad to have bumped into each other. This was the first time they met face to face since her return.

"Hey Punk!"

"Hey! Kelly! Nice to see you. You know I've been meaning to tell you 'welcome back' but I've been so busy lately I just didn't have the time."

"Thanks" she replied cheerfully. The gloomy state she had been after her encounter with Kaitlyn was now replaced with a happy and excited disposition. Punk was one of the superstars she had truly missed while being away. "It's good to see you too!"

Punk was extremely glad to have crossed paths with her. "You know the divas' division hasn't been the same without you. So, how are you finding things so far?"

"Everything's great. I've never been so excited or enthusiastic before. It's like a second chance. How about you? How is the 'Best in the World' fairing these days?"

"Ah, I've been better" Punk confessed, looking away concerned.

Kelly realizes why. "Oh yeah, that whole fiasco with Heyman. Do you really believe he had nothing to do with Brock Lesnar attacking you?"

"Honestly … no" Punk answers, lowering his head.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I've got no proof. I'm not going to go point fingers at my best friend just because I suspect him of something. Wouldn't be fair."

Kelly was impressed. "Wow. You're a really good friend Punk. There aren't many like you in this world." She was a bit envious of Heyman. How could a lowlife, back-stabbing weasel like him get such a loyal friend like CM Punk while others had to work hard, scratch and claw to obtain the same? THAT was no fair.

Kelly went on: "Want my advice on this?"

Although Punk would have dismissed any help in dealing with his own problems, the current situation convinced him to listen to what anyone had to suggest. Especially from an old and good friend like Kelly Kelly. "OK" he accepted.

"Keep playing it cool. If it turns out to be true and Heyman is responsible for Brock's attack, then at least you would have given him the benefit of a doubt and acted like a true friend. That way, no matter what happens, you would have your conscience clean."

"Clean conscience … what difference will it make? I would lose a friend" Punk argued saddened.

"Then you have to ask yourself 'is it worth having a friend who lies and betrays you?' If you ask me, that's no friend at all."

Punk set his eyes on Kelly, his sight expressing deep appreciation for her caring and support. Also, he was quite surprised. The woman standing in front of her seemed far stronger and wiser than the one that left a year ago. She appeared to be much more mature and experienced. Punk wondered what did she do while she had been away to become so confident and smart.

"It's good to have you back Kells." And with that, he left while Kelly contemplated on notions like friendship and loyalty and the people that truly abide by them.

(((-)))

Kaitlyn performed a spectacular spear on Aksana, the latter falling on the ground in a very violent way. The referee hit the mat three times and declared Kaitlyn the winner.

Backstage, Kelly and Layla were watching in front of a monitor. Looking at the victor of the match and remembering her talk with Punk, Kelly gained even more determination to try to fix things up with Kaitlyn.

Just then, AJ followed by Big E Langston approached. Kelly grimaced. She was not in the mood for the divas' champion's antics. That did not stop AJ though. She had new reasons to enjoy herself.

"You know what I heard" AJ asked with an obnoxious smirk. "I heard you and Kaitlyn haven't been getting along recently. I heard that you too even had an argument. What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?"

Everyone was distracted by Kofi, who was passing by.

Kelly was becoming quite irritated. "You know AJ, you really should learn to mind your own business!"

AJ continued relentlessly: "I'm sorry. Did I strike a nerve? Are you going to cry now?" - laughing - "You know, I'm kind of surprised you and Kaitlyn are not getting along. Both of you have many things in common. One of which is that you two are the same kind of trash, out of the same kind of misbegotten hole you dug yourself from."

That was it. The last drop for Kelly. She could not stand the petite diva any longer. "Seriously? You know what AJ? I'd love to stay and continue this little one-on-one with you but I don't waste my time with Twilight Zone rejects. And frankly, it WOULD be a huge waste of time considering how I mopped the floor with you in our last match. Now I don't know what kind of sick, demented pleasure you get out of torturing Kaitlyn and honestly, I don't think I could understand too. You are so twisted I can't tell your face from your ass apart. If you keep this up, you will end up one day alone, with no friends at all, realizing that you have no one to blame but yourself. Think about that!"

Having finished, Kelly waved Layla to go with her somewhere else. Before exiting the room they were in, she turned and added final words to AJ. "Oh and by the way, the psych ward called. They said they wanted their jackets back."

Big E recognized the look on AJ's face. It was a look of complete anger and frustration. He wouldn't be surprised if she flipped out right then and there, starting one of her usual fits of rage. However, what did surprise him, as he plugged his ears with his fingers to protect himself from her screaming, was the fact that AJ suddenly relaxed and was back to her calm self again. He wondered why.

(((-)))

Although still worried about Kaitlyn, Kelly knew she had a match and was aware she had to keep her composure and focus if she wanted to deliver a solid performance and enjoy herself at the same time. She could not let her feelings distract her from doing her job. Especially a job that she liked. So, she made sure she was 100 % ready to compete, both physically and mentally. Besides, there would be enough time after the show to solve the situation with Kaitlyn.

She was in the locker room, dressing up for her match, fixing her white arm sleeves. She felt an undeniable exhilaration rushing throughout her body every time she geared up for a fight. It was some kind of anticipation to the excitement of the match. She loved it. In a way, the entire feeling fired her up with adrenaline and gave her the edge she needed to get in the ring and fight.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up. The caller was Stephanie. Kelly heard some rumors that she was present for the show that night but she had no idea why she was calling her. She slid the answering button rightwards and pressed her cell against her ear. "Hey Stephanie." She could barely hear and distinguish what her boss was saying, a lot of static interfering with the clarity of the conversation.

"Yeah, hi Kelly … listen I'm not getting too much signal in this area … just wanted … let you know … I've reconsidered your current stay here at the WW … reached the conclusion that it was a mistake … bringing you back … decided to let you go…"

"What" Kelly could not believe what she just heard.

"You're fired Kelly … of luck in your future endeav …"

The blonde diva was speechless, petrified and confused beyond any kind of reasonable limit. She repeated the words in her head for confirmation. Yes. It was true. Stephanie said she was fired. "You're fired Kelly" played in her mind over and over again…

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. You can even leave me a PM. Whatever you like. I go all fuzzy inside when I hear from you guys.  
**

**Oh and PS: If you are interested in a good Kelly Kelly story, check out hashtagHEELx's "I knew you'd come back". It's really awesome. **

**May fortune guide your journey!**


	5. Friends (part 2)

**Ladies and gentleman, Mr. BAN here with a new chapter of "Fearless". I got to say I am still amazed over what happened at MITB and the following RAW. WOW. Just WOW. The matches have been incredible, the plots were fantastic. RVD was brilliant! And Orton! And D Bry! I'm not even going to talk about Cena! Can't wait for his match with Bryan at Summer Slam! Everything was just SUPERB. Sad about Ziggler not winning the WHC. Well, maybe next time. Now, unto the story.**

**This is the second part of the chapter entitled "Friends." If you enjoyed the first part, you're definitely going to feel the same about this one.**

* * *

**CHAPTER V: FRIENDS (part 2)**

_You're fired Kelly._

Why? How? To what end? Such questions were roaming Kelly's mind as she was trying to make sense of the reality around her. Stephanie's words had been like heated iron, impaling her heart with no discomfort whatsoever. "Was that it? Did her dream last so little, was so fleeting? Just a couple of weeks" Kelly thought for a brief moment. She looked at her hand and saw that it started to shake. She could not believe it. She did not want to believe it. Returning to the WWE was one of the most important and happy things that ever happened to her and the sound of leaving so soon and abruptly absolutely terrified her.

Then Stephanie spoke again, interrupted by static as before. Suddenly, Kelly realized something. If Stephanie was there as well, at the venue the show was taking place, then she was supposed to receive the same kind of signal Kelly was getting. The blonde diva looked at her display and saw all the signal bars. There shouldn't have been any interferences whatsoever in their conversation. And besides, why was Stephanie calling her when she could have just … "Wait a minute" Kelly stopped her stream of thoughts, appearing as if she just put the pieces of a puzzle together. The vexation on her expression said it all. She began to walk to a certain location, exiting the divas' locker room.

I the mean time, the voice from her phone continued: "I am really sorry Kelly … understand that it's nothing … just business … expect you ... get your stuff … by the end of tonight's RAW…"

Beyond a corner, Kelly discovered AJ and Big E, with the former talking at Stephanie's cell phone and producing static-like sounds. Both of them froze at her sight. Kelly recognized the device in AJ's hands and figured out that she must have snatched it somehow to use it for this sick farce.

"You know AJ, stealing the boss' phone will get you into a world of trouble. I mean, you wouldn't want Stephanie to find out about this would ya?"

The divas' champion removed the phone from her ear and adopted an exasperated look, annoyed that her plan had been thwarted.

"Nice try AJ! Next time, do come up with something better than kindergarten pranks. It really sucks when it's as easy as you made it now."

Watching Kelly leave, AJ blew, her angry screams catching Big E by surprise. The brawny individual could not catch a break. Every time his small friend burst in such volatile fits, his ears always fell as the victim. He wasn't pleased with it but nevertheless, she was his friend and he had to at least try to be there for her and offer her a bit of calm from his stoicism. As for AJ, Kelly was starting to really get on her nerves.

(((-)))

There was still some time before Kelly's match. The Prime Time Players were currently occupied with Tons of Funk, then came Kane's match with Christian and only afterward was scheduled the match between Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox. Just like earlier the night, Kelly found herself extremely impatient. She eagerly wanted to get in the ring and fight. All the waiting was making her feel uneasy. Luckily, she met John Cena on one of the corridors backstage.

The two of them have been getting along great since she returned, developing a wonderful friendship. Kelly believed she could tell Cena almost everything. She felt peaceful and very comfortable around him and nothing in the world could have ever hoped to break that. And the fact that they had so much in common reinforced their new relationship. They possessed the same drive and passion for wrestling, the same fire for competing in matches, the same energy and determination to entertain and give it all for the fans. These were without a doubt demonstrated when they teamed up in their mixed tag team matches. It was the ultimate proof of how great they worked together. As Cole said, it was like they had been a team for years. That was how high their chemistry was. Inside and outside the ring as well.

John was narrating a humorous happening that occurred recently in his life. Kelly was laughing, very much amused by what the WWE Champion was recounting.

"Then I asked myself" John displayed a baffled expression "did that really just happen? I mean we all have our moments once in a while but seriously? Like that?"

"You are so goofy sometimes" Kelly said through her laughter.

"Hey" John's tone turned serious "I'll have you know I take offence to that term. I like to think of myself more of a zany. So anyway, you got that match with Alicia Fox. Feeling good about it?"

"Yeah, I mean it's good to be back in the game. You know when I came back I wasn't sure I'd find my edge again, you know? But now, after all these matches, I think I'm good and..."

Kelly stopped, noticing that John was staring directly at her breasts. "Eyes up here big guy" she directed his sight with her fingers.

"Oh" John was a bit startled. "Sorry!" He did not even realize he was performing such an inappropriate act. It was just that she looked so good in her wrestling attire, he could not help but stare. "Who wouldn't" he tried to form a defense in his mind. And he was right. Kelly was one of the most attractive women he ever laid eyes upon. She had the perfect body, not too skinny but not too thick either, well shaped curves and a clean, impeccable, smooth skin. Added to that was her face which made her absolutely and insatiably gorgeous. For a moment John thought he was standing in front of a miracle because only those can give birth to such beauty.

He gathered his composure and struggled to find a way out of this awkward moment. "Must be those damned cupcakes! I think they're getting to my head."

"Well, no more cupcakes for you from now on" Kelly added while resuming her laughter.

John was relieved he managed to defuse the situation. However, he still felt the desire to express another opinion. "Well, no offence … you do look great tonight!"

"Thanks" Kelly appreciated and fired back at John her trademark stunning smile. She did not realize she slightly blushed.

Just then, John's eyes took on a more serious note when he looked across Kelly's shoulder. The latter turned around to discover what got the WWE Champion so upset. Right next to her, Randy Orton, the Viper, made his appearance. At his sight, Kelly's expression turned from blissful to outraged and appalled. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"John can I have a private conversation with Kelly here" Orton politely demanded.

Judging by her disgusted state, John would have rather remained where he stood. However, out of respect, he decided to let his tag-team partner handle her business alone. He knew she was not a damsel in distress to be rescued, but a grown woman who could take care of herself. So, he excused himself, not without letting Kelly know where he'll be if she needed him.

Now that they were alone, Randy spoke first. "Welcome back Kelly. I hope you'll have more success than the last time you were here."

"That's it?" her tone was full of sarcasm. "Wow. And here I thought you wanted me to sleep with you. That is what I do right? Go sleeping around with everybody?"

"All right. Maybe I deserve that" Randy replied, a bit irritated.

"Maybe?"

"Look. I said I was sorry. I deeply regret what I said in that radio interview. You have no idea how bad I felt all this time."

"Oh yeah ... sure ..." she was not going to let him off the hook so easily. "You must have lost a lot of sleep feeling so bad. Who the hell do you think you are to come here and act like it's all just ancient history?"

Orton was impressed on how she was standing up to a superstar like him. Not many divas would have done that and fewer would have thought about it. The intensity and seriousness in her voice touched him deeply and made him feel more remorseful. She had every right to be so angry.

"I apologized a million times. I don't know what to do anymore. What else do you want from me?"

"Well … for starters … I want you to give me time."

Although nettled because she was not changing her mind and still holding up to him, Randy realized there was nothing he could do anymore but respect her wishes and for an undetermined period, maintain his distance from her. If he needed to be patient to make amends to her than that was exactly what he was going to be. So, he agreed with a short "fine" and left. One thing was for sure though, this was not the Kelly Kelly that departed a year ago. The woman he talked to was an improved, better and stronger version. It caught his respect.

As for Kelly, she believed in second chances because, well, she was benefiting from one herself. Perhaps one day, when the wound is properly healed, maybe she would find it in herself to really forgive Randy.

(((-)))

Kelly won against Alicia Fox after executing a masterful K2. She had dominated the entire match from the beginning to the end, her victory coming as no surprise to the WWE universe. Lalwer, Cole and Bradshaw correctly argued that ever since she had come back, Kelly has proven to be superior to almost any opponent she encountered. They did not know how or why but at any rate, they were glad for the entertaining fight they had the privilege to comment.

Kelly climbed the top rope at the corner to celebrate her victory with the crowd. Deep inside, she was jubilating. If it were up to here, she would engage in another fight. And then another. And another. Until she would grow exhausted and unable to stand, she felt like continually competing over and over again.

And then … _Sierra_, _Hotel_, _India_, _Echo_, _Lima_, _Delta _- SHIELD!

From the moment Kelly heard the six words that described the Shield's letters, to the sound of the trio's theme song, she was paralyzed by fear. She had heard about this formation and witnessed the damages they caused, the destructive force they were capable of. These three men were extremely dangerous. But she was not going to run, cower away like a scared little girl. No matter how menacing the Shield was, she decided to stand her ground even if every bone in her body was shaking uncontrollably, every logical and reasonable thought was screaming at her to run as fast as she could.

The three men made their way through the stands and jumped the cushioned spectator barrier. Their sights were fixed on Kelly. It caused a freezing breeze to go down the diva's spine.

"If Kelly knows what's best for her, she should get out of that ring now" JBL said with concern. Cole and the King agreed.

Each one holding a microphone, the members of the Shield placed themselves between the ring and the commentating table.

"Hello Kelly! I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Seth Rollins!"

"Roman Reigns!"

"And we … we are the Shield" Ambrose continued. "You see, we are a shield from injustice. We are the law enforcement agency over here in the WWE. We are the guys that bring justice when we believe things are not going right."

Rollins took over: "And one of those things Kelly … is you! I mean you created quite the stir with your return and all. Everyone's been buzzing and talking about you like you're some kind of a new sensation that's meant to bring excitement to this company. You're in the spotlight Kelly! Unfairly and unjustly! You left the WWE … you gave up your chance to be a part of this a year ago. You can't just come back and act like you own the place!"

The three individuals got inside the ring. Although frightened, Kelly kept control over her instincts and stood exactly where she was. She did not even wince, fact which drew King's admiration.

Finally came Reigns's turn to speak: "Things have changed since you left. This is our yard now. We run the show. But more importantly, we enforce justice when it's disrespected. And guess what Kelly, you've just made the top of our to-do list."

As soon as Reigns finished his sentence, he and the others dropped their microphones and began to menacingly approach the blonde diva.

"Are the Shield really going to attack Kelly Kelly" Lawler voiced his worries.

"Come on. This is ridiculous" Michael Cole yelled frustrated. "Somebody ought to get out here and stop this. Why doesn't she run?"

"The Shield never targeted a diva before. If they're after her, she must have made quite the impact" JBL claimed.

While the commentators were getting more and more worried about the blonde diva, the fans were booing nonstop. Right in Kelly's face, Roman Reigns screamed as loud as he could the trio's motto: "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Afterward, he proceeded to push her, his great force knocking her down with much ease. Landing hard on her back, Kelly felt horrendous pain. Her expression was a clear proof that she was visibly aching.

Unimpressed by her suffering, Reigns went on with his trademark roar, announcing the Triple Powerbomb. The spectators in the front rows were breathlessly watching the gruesome scene. They did not even want to anticipate the outcome of this sequence.

Rollins and Ambrose wasted little time and went to lift Kelly on Roman's shoulders. But before they could even touch her, they were interrupted. John Cena's music started as the WWE Champion charged down the ramp, straight in the ring and attacked the three individuals in riot gear.

"Cena! Cena came out here in Kelly's defense and now is fighting the Shield" Cole commented.

The diva managed to crawl to one of the corners, distancing herself from the violent brawl. Although fighting with all his heart, John quickly lost the upper hand to the Shield's superior numbers. The trio laid the WWE Champion on the mat with little effort. However, to their surprise, another superstar was about to intervene.

"And now Punk coming to Kelly's aid" Cole stated as the theme "Cult of Personality" kicked in. CM Punk sprinted to the ring and began swinging his fists at the three members of the Shield. Despite his help, the sadistic trio was still in control of the fight, Ambrose and Rollins keeping Punk occupied while Reigns dealt with Cena.

_I hear voices in my head_…

The crowd cheered frantically as Orton joined the brawl. Now that the numbers matched, the Shield began to have difficulties. John Cena quickly recharged and bested Reigns with a couple of well placed punches, Ambrose felt enormous pain from Punk's kicks while Randy dropped Rollins on the mat with a lightning-fast DDT.

In the mean time, Kaitlyn appeared ringside and checked to see if Kelly was all right.

"Kaitlyn, get her out of here" Randy demanded and the former divas' champion complied. She helped Kelly out of the ring, aiding her to stand on her feet by wrapping one of her hands around her shoulder.

In the mean time, John, Punk and Orton drove the Shield out of the ring. Although frustrated, the evil trio knew this was a fight they could not win. Therefore, they began retreating into the stands, keeping their opponents in their line of sight. Cena was begging them to come back. The audacity they had to attack Kelly enraged him to his very soul. He wanted to punish them severely. The same thoughts were shared by Punk and Orton.

The two divas reached the area below the tron. Although still under shock, it was now that Kelly realized what just happened around her. She remembered how Kaitlyn pulled her out of the ring and was helping her get further away from the Shield. Her worries and doubts about their friendship were immediately diminished. Kaitlyn had been there for her when she needed it the most. That's what only friends do. Friends like John Cena, CM Punk and even Randy Orton, who stuck their necks out to defend her against the Shield. Kelly thanked God and was most grateful that she had been blessed to have such amazing friends…

* * *

**Close call for the bombshell, right? Tell me what do you think. Review, like and favorite. And also I'd like to thank, again, everyone for their inputs and opinions.  
**

**In the next chapter, Kelly goes Fandangoing ... da da da da da da da**


	6. Fandangoing

**Aloha fanfiction readers and writers and welcome to another chapter of Fearless, where Kelly Kelly (with the help of yours truly) will show you how cool and badass she can be. I love writing this diva. I've got a lot in store for her, you'll see. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. Anyways, let's cut to the chase. Chapter 6...**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI: FANDANGOING**

Josh Matthews spoke in front of the camera: "Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time … Kelly Kelly!"

Kelly joined him displaying a cheerful grin.

"Kelly, thanks for joining me. You look lovely as always!"

"Thank you Josh!"

"Now Kelly, a lot of people are curious to know why you didn't run when you were approached by the Shield last week."

"I don't know Josh. To tell you the truth, every bone in my body was begging me to get out of the ring as fast as possible. I mean I remember shaking like a leaf for a good half hour after the incident. I just … I don't know. It just didn't feel right to run away. Even if I was in grave danger."

"Quite gutsy if you ask me, considering the men you were facing" Josh admitted. "Fortunately, there was some saving intervention from Randy Orton, CM Punk and the WWE champion and your tag-team partner, John Cena. What are your thoughts on that?"

"My thoughts hold nothing more than gratitude. If it hadn't been for them, I would have probably been in a hospital by now. I don't know what else to do than offer my full appreciation. I owe them one."

"You and Cena have become quite close since you came back. You're tag team partners, you work great together and you've got a great understanding going on…"

"Yeah I mean we get along great together and that's proven both in the ring and outside. I've said it before and I'll say it again, he's a wonderful guy. He's polite, he's funny, he's cute if I may and he's great to work with. He's the best. I'm really happy I got the chance to develop such a close friendship with him."

"Speaking of friendship, what's going on with you and Kaitlyn? In the past few weeks she made it quite clear she was upset with you. Care to shed some light?"

"Well Kaitlyn had some personal problems to deal with. Nothing more. It did not in any way affect our friendship."

Matthews continued with the questions: "Do you think those personal problems were related to her late conflict with AJ Lee?"

"I'm sorry but that's her private life and I will not go into it" Kelly stated firmly.

"You yourself had recently some heated encounters with the divas' champion. Are you worried? No offence, but Kaitlyn suffered grievously after having dealt with her. Do you think the same might happen to you?"

"Honestly Josh, I'm not worried at all. AJ is just mad because her little schoolgirl mind games and tricks don't work on me. And if she wants to take it to the next level, I'm right here, waiting. Bring it on!"

Before Matthews could begin to ask another question, two familiar figures approached them. Kelly was a bit flattered to be standing next to the great Fandango and his gorgeous partner, Summer Rae. The dancing wrestler grabbed the microphone from Josh's hand and addressed Kelly, in his usual sultry-voiced tone.

"Kelly Kelly" admiring her from head to toes, "you look absolutely magnificent tonight. Has anyone ever told you you have the most graceful moves? So sensual, so seductive, so passionate" Fandango was slowly moving his free arm in mid-air. At his left side, Summer was not enjoying his partner complimenting another so courteously. Envy was boiling inside her.

Fandango went on: "You have a fire burning inside you Kelly. It demands to be extinguished and the only way to do that is through the enticing touch … OF DANCE. Why are you wasting your talent with that brute of a caveman John Cena when you can indulge yourself with the smooth and elegant style of FAN - DAN - GOOO!"

Having finished his repertoire, Fandango headed away. The same could not be said about Summer, as she stood behind and casted spiteful glances at Kelly. Seeing this, the latter was quite stunned.

"The only one who's going to dance with Fandango is me, OK? I'm his partner, no one else. You are not invited."

"Relax Summer, I'm not planning on _dancing_ with Fandango" Kelly found her jealousy very cute. It even dragged a giggle out of her.

"You think this is funny? You think I'm joking right? You know you might have fooled everyone with this little Barbie doll girl-next-door attitude but you're not fooling me. I see right through you Kelly. You're nothing but a manipulative, unscrupulous, mean, self-absorbed witch."

"Whatever you say Summer" Kelly added with slight indifference. The other divas' insults did not impress her and the only way she thought would get them faster to the end of this argument was to let her say her piece. However, this made Fandango's dancing partner angrier. Summer hated when people did not take her seriously.

"You think you're so high and mighty, don't you? You know what? How about you meet me in a match tonight? I'll show you mighty."

"Why not" Kelly thought. She was dying to compete and since she wasn't in any matches for the night, Summer's proposal came at the right place and the right time. It was on.

(((-)))

Fandango accompanied Summer to the ring in their usual dance routine. He did not hesitate to enter the ring with her and display some more moves. Their moment, however, was about to be interrupted.

_Holla, holla, holla…_

Kelly walked under the tron with a radiant smile. At her sight, the WWE universe became louder, honoring her presence with cheers and applauds. "This is what I live for" she told herself, walking down the ramp. She high-fived the fans in the front rows and quickly climbed the stairs to get inside the ring. Summer frowned.

"How can you not be impressed by a diva like Kelly Kelly" the King wondered out loud.

With Fandango at ringside, the referee started the match. Summer began to show off and perform several ballroom dance moves, as if challenging Kelly to a sort of dance-off. The latter's response came quickly. She went to the ropes and started to shake her posterior in a very provocative manner. This drew boisterous acclaims from the male part of the audience, especially when she bent her knees and split them apart. From the crowd's point of view, it was clear who won the dance-off.

Then followed the fighting part of the match. Summer was finding out at her expense that Kelly was not all talk and smiley faces. In fact, she was dominating the fight with little effort. The commentators were asking themselves if Fandango's partner had managed to land even a single blow or perform one move since the two divas started. The answer was clearly no.

"Kelly's so impressive and so fierce. If she keeps this up, she's going to be a serious threat to AJ's title reign" JBL acknowledged.

It was so easy for Kelly that she actually began to toy with her opponent. It wasn't enough that she was dodging everything Summer was throwing at her, she went on to embarrass her, slapping her buttocks, performing the Stinkface and many other humiliating acts, drawing many rounds of laughter from the audience. At one point, Kelly was actually chasing Summer throughout the ring.

Then, without any kind of warning sign, Fandango entered the ring and began dancing. Kelly stared baffled, unable to understand what had gotten into him to do that. His sudden artistic outburst even amused her. If she was not in a match, she would have joined him, just for the fun of it. Unfortunately, she WAS competing and it was probably time to bring the fight to an end. To her surprise however, when she turned around to face her opponent, Summer brought her down with a rapid, spinning hook kick.

"Oh" Cole reacted. "What a roundhouse kick from Summer off the distraction. This could be it" seeing Summer covering Kelly. The referee counted 1, 2 … "And Kelly stays alive at 2 and a half!"

With the upper hand now, Fandango's partner started furiously stomping on Kelly who was still shaken up by the heel kick. Then, Summer proceeded to lift her on her feet but Kelly let out an enraged scream and pushed the former into the turnbuckles. Summer felt the impact throughout her entire body as she found herself completely incapacitated. Yet the other blonde diva was not done, bombarding her with fists and kicks until the referee barely stopped her.

It was time to finish this fight and Kelly knew it. The match lasted much longer than it needed. A simple K2, 1, 2, 3, and game over. While Fandango helped Summer out of the ring, Justin Roberts announced the victor and the ref raised Kelly's hand. Yet instead of celebrating like she always did, she asked for a microphone. The ringside staff gave her one.

Then, in Fandango's flamboyant style and manner of speaking, she addressed him and his partner: "It's Keeeeelly Keeeellyyy!" Afterward, she started doing the fandango dance on her own theme song. Fandango and Summer were appalled and outraged.

"Kelly Kelly taking a page out of Fandango's book" Lawler commented. "She's having some fun and the fans are with her."

Indeed, Kelly was having fun. Like she thought it before, she lived for moments like these. They were her home…

* * *

**So that was it! Did you enjoy Kelly doing the fandnago? All jokes aside, what do you think? What's going on with Kelly and Kaitlyn? And why is Kelly all of a sudden so fierce and unbeatable in the ring? What, did she turned into miss wrestler while she was away from the WWE? Why do you think she did not run away from the Shield ****in the previous chapter**? Hope you guys love it so far.  


**I'll try to have the next chapter uploaded in the following days. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading! **

**May fortune guide your journey :)**


	7. Thin Ice

**Waddup wrestling fans? Welcome to a new chapter of "Fearless" where we are getting ready for Summer Slam. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorited ... it meant the world to me. And without further ado ... chapter 7.**

* * *

**CHAPTER VII: THIN ICE**

To see Vince McMahon in her office had become a great displeasure for Vickie Guerrero. Either he wanted to impose himself in the decision-making process for the night's show, thus overruling her authority, tell her how to do her job or scold her for not making the right calls. Regardless of the reasons, she was beginning to be fed up with him or Stephanie or Triple H meddling in her business and ordering her around like a puppet on a string. She was unable to focus properly, stressed out with each passing week. Yet there was nothing she could do about it.

"How may I help you Mr. McMahon" she asked although she wished to express herself more vulgarly.

"Vickie, there are only 6 nights left to Summer Slam. I was wondering what do you have in store for John Cena and Kelly Kelly?"

Oh no, Vickie regretted in her mind. She had completely forgotten about them.

Vince went on: "Cena has no opponent and every time he and Kelly Kelly competed in a mixed tag-team match, the audience loved it. You did take that aspect under consideration, right?"

Vickie began stuttering, Vince realizing he caught her by surprise. He lowered his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't think…"

"That's right" he interrupted her angrily. "You didn't think. How is this business going to produce if we don't take care of it, huh? If we just leave it high and dry, it's going to come crashing down around us. And then what we're going to do? Start looking for jobs?"

"You're absolutely right sir" she replied in a shaky voice. "I promise I will rectify this mistake immediately."

"You want to fix this mistake, then tell me who is going to face Cena and Kelly Kelly at Summer Slam."

Fast brainstorming was not an activity the Cougar was fond of. She despised when she was rushed and the situation at hand added more pressure upon her shoulders. The Chairman's stare demanded an answer on the spot and since Vickie was no good under pressure, she said the first thing that came to her mind: "Fandango and Summer Rae?"

Vince casted an upset look at her. "Vickie? That is an excellent idea" he responded, smiling. For a moment she thought he was going to dismiss her again but, as it turned out, he was satisfied. It greatly relieved her.

"I like the way you think" he praised her. "Good call."

"Thank you sir" she began to laugh. Her joy was cut short by his sudden change of demeanor. From cheerful and pleased he changed to threatening and menacing.

"Listen to me very carefully Vickie. If you don't find something to help you with your career as managing supervisor, something exciting, something spectacular and entertaining … something good for business, you might find yourself in a very nasty job evaluation."

Watching her boss leave, Vickie felt a large knot in her throat. If an evaluation would cross her path, her future in charge of RAW was as good as finished. No one came through such a process. The mere thought terrified her beyond her fright limits. She loved her job deeply. It was the most valuable and precious thing going on for her at the moment. Without it, she would be lost. Worse than that actually. She did not even want to think about it. One thing was clear though. From now on, she was treading on thin ice.

(((-)))

Vickie made the mixed tag team match official by announcing it in front RAW's attending crowd. Kelly was thrilled to learn about it. A month since she had returned and she already earned a place in a pay-per-view fight. What overjoyed her even more was the fact that she would be teaming up with John Cena again. Lately, she found herself finding excuses just to be around him. She loved his company and how he made her laugh all the time. It was like, when with him, she set herself free from the world and travelled to another dimension where she felt comfortable and peaceful. That's how he made her feel. No worries, no stress, no consequences … She was herself with him, liberated and uncovered.

And now, with their new match at Summer Slam, they were going to spend time together again. It pleased Kelly almost more than the actual fight.

In the locker room, the divas were gearing up. Kelly finished earlier and was waiting for Layla, Natalya, Naomi, Cameron and Kaitlyn to get ready as well. Too excited about Summer Slam, she did not pay attention to what the others were discussing.

"I mean it's ridiculous" Natalya opinionated. "These people sit in front of their computers, in their homes, and just randomly pair WWE superstars with divas on shady internet sites. The worst part of it all is that they actually believe they're creating literature. What kind of literature has me being unfaithful to Khali with Sin Cara? How is that even possible?"

"Girl" Naomi interfered "at least they hooked you up with a man. I always end up with Cameron … in bed ... naked."

"Could you please not remind me of that" the other funkadactyl growled.

"Do you see my point" Natalya inquired. "I don't understand their logic. How does any of it make sense? Maybe we should ask someone who's into this sort of stuff. Someone like Kelly."

In between her thoughts, Kelly heard the others saying her name. "What" she fired carelessly. However, being slightly aware of the conversation's topic, she became unsettled after the others linked her with it. "WHAT?" Her eyes were as big as an onion.

"Come on Kelly" Natalya said rounding a smirk. "Aren't you the one who stays late up at night and fantasizes about who should hook up with who in the WWE. Wasn't it you who though it was a great idea for me to get together with Del Rio?"

Kelly had a hard time discovering how Natalya and the others could have possibly known about that. The only person who knew, aside from herself, was…

"Kaitlyn" Kelly addressed the former divas' champion in a shocked tone of voice. The latter turned to face her friend, displaying an apologetic expression. She was the one responsible for sharing Kelly's secret with the others.

"I'm so sorry Kelly. I must have accidentally slipped. I really am sorry."

All of a sudden, Kelly started laughing. "It's OK. Don't worry about it" she reassured her friend. "It's actually quite funny."

"I know" Natalya claimed with alacrity.

"You're not going to get over this pretty soon, are you" Kelly asked.

"Nope. I'm going to milk this for all it's worth."

Layla drew everybody's attention: "Come on. You guys ready?"

"We're ready" the funkadactyls answered. "Let's go kick some butt!"

While the other divas left the locker room, Kelly remained behind, bothered by what seemed like a trivial aspect. Kaitlyn was a good secret keeper. She wasn't the type that unintentionally or accidentally gave away people's intimate or private secrets. It's not that Kelly had been humiliated or hurt by the disclosure of her secret. However, she had the distinct feeling that Kaitlyn did it on purpose to embarrass her. It was a very peculiar thought. A thought Kelly did not want to read into. It was ludicrous.

"Hey Kells, you coming" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Right behind you!"

(((-)))

Alone backstage, Kelly was closely studying her cell phone. "These damn apps" she snapped, hectically tapping the screen, frustrated that she could not get the hang of several applications she recently installed.

Then, out of the blue, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. It had been caused by Summer Rae, who struck Kelly with a plastic bottle. Taken by surprise, Kelly was unable to react in any kind of way. Dazed by the blow, she become incapacitated and quickly fell victim to Summer's assault. Fandango's dance partner tossed her in every direction, smashing her against every object present there.

At one point, Kelly's right knee violently hit the edge of a table and she began to feel excruciating pain coming from that area. It was her bad knee, having suffered a number of lesions in the past. If she was sensing pain there, it meant only one thing. The injury must have relapsed. She could barely stand on her right foot.

Several backstage officials and a couple of refs interfered and dragged Summer away from Kelly. Although she complied with their demands and left the scene, she was content. The damage had been done. With an injury to take care of, Summer knew that her Summer Slam opponent would not be so formidable in the ring like usual. Leaving her a tremendous opportunity to grab an easy win at their pay-per-view match. She was more than pleased, she was proud of herself.

Afterward, the officials tended to Kelly. Despite in stressful aches, she was not going to let an injury relapse keep her from pursuing her dream. Summer had to do more. Much more…

* * *

**Ouch, that's got to hurt. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. What are your thoughts? Don't forget to review and thanks for your attention. See you next time and may fortune guide your journey.  
**


	8. Support

**Man, RAW yesterday was crazy as hell. Daniel's corporate makeover was cute and funny but an extreme fail. Daniel even ate meat. Wow. It must have taken a lot. The match between Bryan, Orton and my boy Cena vs the Shield was great. Randy was actually going to cash in his MITB contract. He had to settle for an RKO though. Better luck next time Randy. And let's not forget Triple H's intentions to thwart Vince's plans for Summer Slam. I'd really love a corporate conflict betwen these two. But the cherry on top was CM Punk and Brock Lesnar. Wonder what happens when there aren't so many Paul Heyman guys around and just Heyman. Ah well, guess we'll have to find out next monday. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 8. Enjoy! I got a feeling you're going to like this one.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: SUPPORT**

Summer Slam. Because Fandango tasted Cena's incredible strength, he quickly crawled to his corner and tagged Summer into the match. A little surprised, the blonde dancer reluctantly accepted the situation and entered the ring. The referee was busy telling John that he needed to proceed in the same way with his tag team partner. Unbeknownst to them, Kelly was a step ahead, already inside the ring, delivering a painful spear to her opponent. Cena was impressed with her zeal to fight.

"Summer looks like she's just been hit by a speeding train" Cole described the scene.

"Summer better be prepared for a gruesome fight cause Kelly's going to bring it to her hard" Bradshaw commentated. And he was right. Summer was no match for Kelly. The latter was too quick and too strong. Fandango's partner tried as best as she could to stay alive in the match but it was getting harder and harder. She did not know how long she was going to keep kicking out from the ref's counts. It was time to use the ace up her sleeve.

She dodged Kelly's back elbow and violently stomped her right knee, the one she injured on the last RAW before the pay-per-view. Kelly, in tremendous pain now, fell on the mat, relinquishing the upper hand of the fight. Summer, seeing that her strategy worked, decided to take further advantage of it as she started to stomp on Kelly's injured knee. Furthermore, she displayed great pleasure and satisfaction on her expression, drawing the fans' wrath.

Meanwhile, John realized something was wrong and began shouting at his partner to tag him back in. Unfortunately, she was no longer capable of moving like she did at the start of the match and was unable to get to her corner. In the mean time, Summer kept viciously targeting her opponent's affected area, pinning her after each strike. In some way, Kelly managed to hold on and kick out before 3. Several times actually, causing Summer much frustration.

Kelly knew her knee's condition would seriously worsen if it was submitted to the same pressure and strenuous effort as of now. In between the pain, Summer's hits and the echoes of the crowd, she could hear John's voice reaching out to her. It was like a soft and soothing relief to the horrible moments of suffering she was going through. Nothing else could have brought her the same level of ease and comfort. Always the knight in shining armor, ready to confront fate itself to rescue her. For a moment, she forgot all about her knee and focused on only his voice. In that moment, she realized she could trust him with her life. He would always be there for her.

John waved the crowd to encourage Kelly to fight on. The excitement was growing second by second and the universe's boisterous roars caused great exhilaration. Kelly was fired up with adrenaline, her soul receiving a large boost of mental energy. She used that energy to escape Summer's Indian Deathlock and perform a devastating K2 on her, at the cost of further pain to her knee.

Both divas were down, slowly crawling to their corners. The audience was watching breathless as Cena was stretching his arm as long as he could for Kelly to tag him. With last ounces of vitality left, she leaped and tapped his palm, allowing him permission to re-enter the fight. Fandango, who replaced Summer in the ring, proved to be a walk in the park for the WWE champion.

(((-)))

John cleaned up his part of the locker room, tossed his duffel bag over his shoulder and headed to the parking lot. On the way there, he crossed path with Kelly, who was also going in the same direction, dragging a trolley case. She was using a crutch to support her right side, result of the knee injury she sustained during their match.

"Hey, how are you" he rushed to determine her condition.

"I'll be OK. It's just a relapse from an old knee twist. No biggie. Bad news is that I can't compete for a week" she confessed with a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, that sucks" he shared her frustration, having the same desire to compete in matches. "But hey … at least it's only just a week" he adopted a more encouraging tone. "Trust me, it will pass as quickly as the times I get cheered."

His remark made her giggle. Cena was impressed with both her laughter and her smile. He couldn't believe how beautiful she really was. She was managing to surprise him every time they met. It was as if he was laying eyes upon her for the first time over and over again. And it caused inside an irresistible urge to stare at her, to admire her but especially … to be with her every single minute of every day. Was she for real?

"So" he changed the subject "let me drive you back to the hotel."

"Thanks" Kelly appreciated the gesture "but I got it covered."

"You can't drive with that knee. You'll end up causing a heck load of accidents. I mean I can already see the headlines: '_Crazed WWE diva responsible for a chain reaction of accidents in LA. Witnesses claim she was steering the wheel with a crutch and using her hands to hit the pedals!'_"

Kelly was terribly amused while John was more than satisfied to have cheered her up. Then, he went on, snatching the trolley handle from her grasp: "And unless you're planning to walk all the way to the hotel, I suggest you suck it up and accept my offer. I'll stop by and pick up your car in the morning."

And with that, John resumed his way toward the parking lot, as if to dramatically end his point. Although she found it very funny how he had bossed her, she was grateful for his initiative and relieved also. She had no idea how she was going to return to her hotel room. "Always the knight in shining armor" she described John in her mind. She was honored to be yet again at the other end of his kindness and consideration. He had done so much for her. Helping her readjust with the WWE, being there when she needed it, saving her from the Shield, giving her strength to not surrender in their Summer Slam match, and now aiding her with her injury … In a way, he had become her support, but nothing like the crutch in her right hand. He meant much more to her because, as she recently discovered, she developed a huge crush on him. And the magnitude of his acts of kindness toward her made her believe he might share her feelings. This thought warmed her up inside and created tingling sensations in her stomach.

(((-)))

"The least I can do is invite you in for a drink" Kelly told Cena when they reached the door to her hotel room. She was prompted to make the offer more out of enthusiasm than gratitude, hoping to spend some more time with him. What she did not anticipate was her nervousness as she realized she would be all alone with her crush and that anything could happen.

John accepted. After they got inside, she placed her trolley near the bed, resolving to unpack it later. "Make yourself at home, John. Don't mind the mess" she said while entering the bathroom.

Cena was confused after throwing a couple of glances in every direction. He was unable to detect any sign of disorder. "Mess? What mess? This place is squeaky clean!"

Kelly herself was surprised. "Wow. I guess I must have cleaned the place up before I left." Thoroughly searching her memories, she discovered that she indeed had cleaned her room before taking off for the venue in which Summer Slam had taken place. The reason why she forgot about it was because she was extremely nervous. And John was the only one responsible for her current state. He of all people.

Ever since she came back, every moment with him had been perfect. She felt so comfortable and good around him that every time they separated, she was left longing for more, becoming addicted to his presence, to his kindness, to his voice, to the scent of his cologne, to his eyes and cheeks, chest and arms … she wanted everything from him. And now, they were alone in her hotel room, in the middle of the night. A perfect setting for any number of stuff that could happen. What if she could not refrain herself? What if her desire for him will cause her to lose control? Kelly did not want to ruin any kind of chance they had at a future relationship because of a rushed one-night stand. She began to doubt her decision to invite him in.

"Have a seat. I'll get you something to drink" she waved John on the bed and approached the mini bar to search for a decent beverage. If she wanted to keep things casual between them, then she had to act as less awkward as possible. Still feeling the effects of her knee injury, she slowly bent down and opened the small refrigerator. "Apparently, I only have soft drinks."

"I love you!"

"What" Kelly almost fell on her back.

"I said I'd love one."

Great! Now her imagination began playing tricks on her. "Way to go brain. You're awesome" she silently rebuked while grabbing two soda cans and closing the mini bar door. Upon getting on her feet, her bad knee gave under the pressure, causing her to lose balance and stagger. John reached her in a split of a second and caught her by her hips, to avoid letting her fall.

Under his touch, Kelly's entire body jittered. Her temperature grew uncontrollably as she was taken over by a prickling, stinging sensation that spanned across from head to toes. She could hardly breathe. This was not helping her situation. The tension became unbearable. They were extremely close. So close that she almost felt his lips on hers. Kelly was surprised by the fact that she had not lip-locked him already. Then their eyes met. She saw something in them. Something close to the same kind of desire she was experiencing. A deep and ardent longing, impatient yet steady and curbed. Maybe it wasn't such a big surprise, considering the amount of attention he gave her in the past few weeks.

"You OK" John asked in a gentle tone of voice, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"I'm … fine" she answered breathless. Indeed she was because now that she knew he had feelings for her as well, she regained her calm and inner peace. Her anxiety disappeared. All she could think about now was him. The notion about the future was not bothering her anymore. All she wanted was to be with him and if that included sex, then so be it.

John walked her to the bed and helped her sit down. She gave him his can. While opening it, he noticed the squadron of teddy bears lying on the pillows. "What's with the bear armada? You planning on taking over the world or something?"

"Don't laugh" she slapped him on the arm. "I love teddy bears. They're cute and fuzzy" she picked one in her arms and squeezed it while pouting. John found her irresistibly adorable.

"I just find it paradoxical how a fierce and competitive WWE diva, who humiliated every one of her opponents in the ring, likes cute and fuzzy stuff!"

"Stop it" she chortled.

Their eyes met again. Kelly tilted her head backwards. Her gaze was screaming of yearning and passion. She imagined what it would be like to touch him, to feel every muscle and every shape of his body, to explore untouched heights of ecstasy he would take her on. If something were to happen, than she would have had nothing against it. On the contrary, she would love it. She had discarded any kind of doubt. It was all about the rest of that night. Nothing else mattered. Just him.

Little did she know that John was struggling with the same kind of doubts she had faced before. He cared for her. A lot. And the thought of being with her filled his heart with immense joy and bliss. But he was well aware that if they consummated prematurely, the genuine, pure and heartburning feelings shared by both of them would tumble and fall like a house of cards. He wanted everything to develop and progress perfectly, at the right time and the right place. A woman like Kelly deserved that kind of patience and restraint.

"I should go" he said, getting up from the bed. "Don't worry. I'll walk myself out. Good night!" It took all his self-control and willpower to say these words and leave.

After John closed the door behind him, Kelly crashed on her bed, letting out a deep sigh…

* * *

**Phew. Getting kind of hot in here, isn't it? Hope you liked it. I'm going all out with this story. I spent all day today planning and drawing the outline, researching and shaping the things to come. I want to make it huge. Of course, I won't be able to do it without you. Your attention means the world to me. Thank you for reading my story and for all the reviews. And if you like what I'm doing, don't hesitate to tell others about it. **

**RTIME=NOW**


	9. Excitement

**I gotta say, RAW just keeps getting better and better. I loved the segment with John Cena and Daniel Bryan as guests on Miz TV. Man do they know how to sell a story. And the feud between "the best" vs "the best" was awesome as hell. You got to love Lesnar and Heyman for portraying their villainous characters so well. And speaking about villains, it's high time I made way for the main villain of this story. That's all I am going to say. Don't want to give you any spoilers. Many thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited. And without further ado, chapter 9**

* * *

**CHAPTER IX: EXCITEMENT**

Kelly's entrance theme produced, like always, massive excitement within the fans' ranks, as each and every one of them cheered for one of their favorite divas in a vehement and loud manner. Kelly saluted them in her usual fashion, high-fiving them on her way to the ring. Their enthusiasm raised her spirit as far as the sky could reach, Kelly's desire to compete growing at similar altitudes. She was going to need a strong conviction for she was about to face one of the toughest opponents possible: Tamina.

She entered the ring. Tamina was keeping a close eye on her. Kelly knew what she was getting into. An adversary of Tamina's level, with superior strength and power, would prove to be quite the challenge. Yet she wouldn't have had it any other way. Kelly wanted to compete, no matter the strength and size of the opponent and would welcome the prospect of a difficult but great match. Whatever the outcome, whatever the hardships she may endure, she was going to enjoy it.

"Up until now Kelly has fared well in her matches" Cole analyzed. "However she hasn't met an opponent as strong and imposing as Tamina. Let's see how she handles herself now."

In the seconds after the bell rang, the two divas began walking in a circle, measuring each other like two ferocious beasts, watching their every move, searching for any vulnerability. Their expressions casted fierce determination, sturdiness and ultra-confidence. The slightest sign of hesitation, of fear, of backing down, would have been considered a weakness and a fatal step toward loss, even at such an early stage of the match. Kelly tried to quickly form an attack strategy. Tamina wasted no time, however, and began offensively, powerfully pushing her adversary into the turnbuckles. Her strength was indeed impressive, as Kelly anticipated. Tamina went on, applying devastating kicks to the other's mid-section. The referee barely removed her from that area, explaining the illegality of her actions. She pushed him aside and charged at Kelly who was still lying in the corner, trying to recover after the blitzkrieg attack. At the last minute, the blonde diva extended her leg forward, hitting her opponent's jaw. She took advantage of the momentum and performed a DDT. This was followed by a cover but Tamina raised her shoulders before 3.

The match continued. Kelly lifted Tamina from the mat and threw her into the ropes for a Thesz press but the latter delivered a strong boot to her stomach upon return. Incapacitated, Kelly was easily picked up on Tamina's shoulders and violently projected downward. Jimmy Snuka's daughter proceeded to cover Kelly but the count did not reach 3. Then, Tamina began to stomp on her to wear her down. This caused Kelly great pain as she showed visible signs of hurt. At one point she avoided her opponent's foot which she later grabbed it and pulled it forcefully, sweeping Tamina off her feet. Afterward, Kelly hopped on top of her adversary and started fisting her again and again. Due to her superior strength, Tamina reversed their position by rolling over. This time she was on top of Kelly and punching her. Yet to her surprise, the blonde did the same and they got back to their initial stances.

"These girls are at it! They love to fight and they're doing it so well" JBL was impressed by the match so far. The fans felt the same way, beginning to show more interest after seeing the fight gain pace and fervor. In the ring, Tamina pinned Kelly again but she kicked out at 2. After a powerful boot to the stomach which shook Kelly up pretty good, Tamina went to raise her on her feet for a clothesline. Kelly sidestepped it and unleashed a series of punches and kicks which caught her opponent by surprise. The two divas reached the ropes. Tamina was alerted by this when she sensed them pressed against her back. She did not want to be there. She knew that Kelly was a dangerous competitor when close to the ropes. Therefore, to get out of this situation, she dodged one of Kelly's hits and sent her on the mat with an energetic back suplex. Then, she placed her in a painful neck lock. Although she invested all of her strength into it, Kelly somehow managed to escape by throwing her to the side. Tamina was heavily surprised.

The universe was more and more enthusiastic and so was Lawler: "I can't remember the last time I saw such an exciting divas match. This is amazing!" Seeing her opponent close to the corner, Kelly delivered some more punches until Tamina seemed paralyzed by the pressure of her hits. The latter dropped down, her back pressed against the turnbuckles. "Come on" Kelly yelled and the crowd became boisterous, preparing to enjoy the stinkface. "Vintage Kelly Kelly" Cole commentated in his usual manner as he and his fellow broadcasters took much delight seeing Kelly rubbing her butt against Tamina's face.

Tamina got greatly annoyed after this mocking, insulting act. She quickly got up and began to brutally assault Kelly with every move she could think of. The blonde diva received hit after hit after hit, appearing like a practice dummy in front of everyone. Yet in a split of a second, amazing the entire audience, Kelly blocked one of Tamina's punches and planted her on the mat with a facebuster.

"When Tamina uses her power and strength, Kelly compensates with agility and cleverness" the King remarked. "She's is proving to be more than a match for Tamina!"

Kelly covered Tamina again but just like before, without much success. She decided to apply her finishing maneuver, the K2. Tamina however pushed Kelly aside before the move could be executed. Then, she caught Kelly on her shoulders and splattered her against the mat with a devastating Samoan drop. The blonde diva was motionless, the crowd was breathless. Tamina realized this was the perfect moment to end the match and obtain victory. Beaten, battered and exhausted, she slowly made her way to the turnbuckles and climbed them, intending to use her own finishing move, the Superfly Splash. The fans' voices were like a choir, rising in intonation and intensity, witnessing such suspenseful moments developing. "The end is near for Kelly" Lawler said. Tamina finally dived…

…Kelly rolled away, allowing her opponent to crash on the mat instead of upon her.

"Nobody home" Cole followed with enthusiasm. "What a match" JBL completed. The fans were getting louder and louder, excited by this surprisingly breathtaking match. Fired up by the cries of the universe and boosted with adrenaline by the sheer momentum of the match, Kelly became charged with energy as she grabbed Tamina's hair and, letting out her usual rageful screams, began pounding her face against the mat several times. The blonde diva's adversary seemed completely immobilized. Kelly got up on her feet, angrily starring at her. Tamina was not going to stall any longer. This was it. Everybody knew the ring belonged to Kelly. The end was near. The blonde woman was determinate and knew exactly what she had to do. There was nothing in the world that could have stopped her from obtaining victory. She perfectly executed a Kelly Killer unto Tamina. "1, 2, 3" the referee counted till the end and the arena blew up with cheers. Game over.

"Kelly Kelly wins after an amazing match" Lawler concluded.

"We loved it. The fans loved it. The people watching in front of their TVs loved it. What an incredible and exciting match" Bradshaw affirmed.

"Kelly again proves that she's quite the competitor since she returned to the WWE" Cole analyzed. "She seems much more confident, much more focused, displaying skill, cunning and composure but most of all, passion and sacrifice. She demonstrated it against Summer Rae, she demonstrated it against Alycia Fox and most importantly, she demonstrated it against the divas' champion AJ Lee. Don't know about you guys but I honestly believe she deserves a shot at silverware."

After the ref raised her hand, Kelly climbed on the ropes to celebrate her victory; she was glad she got to compete in such an intense and demanding match; she felt extremely satisfied, like a starving person that had eaten a royal feast. And, because she was addicted, she immediately hoped more matches like this would follow. More, more and more.

(((-)))

"Joining me now is Kelly Kelly" Josh Matthews said enthusiastically. "Kelly, congratulations on your fresh victory against Tamina. That was quite an exciting match. What are your thoughts?"

"Josh ... it's so good to be back in the WWE and competing in this type of matches. It's every wrestler's dream. Tamina is one heck of an opponent and I salute her for her skill and competitiveness. I gotta thank her for such a wonderful match."

"Ever since you came back, you've been pretty impressive in the ring. You humiliated Summer Rae, you brought Layla and Alicia Fox down with great ease and completely dominated the divas' champion AJ Lee."

"Yeah well, you know how it is. You go out there and try to give it your best, your 100%. Especially when it's something you love doing. I only hope I can do it all the time so I can keep everyone happy: the fans, my bosses and let's not forget … myself" Kelly answered with a grin plastered over her face.

"Very admirable. There are some people, however, who say that your newfound in-ring superiority is owed to the fact that you appear to be extremely confident and focused. So confident that you seem completely unaffected by distracting thoughts or worries. Your recent arguments with Kaitlyn, your best friend, did not seem to affect your performances in the ring at all. And let's not forget your injury at the hands of Summer Rae. Despite the doctor not clearing you out for Summer Slam, you still went on to compete, disregarding the risks. You're so driven and so detached at the same time … It's as if you're unafraid … fearless somehow."

All of a sudden Kelly's expression turned cold and dark. Josh was a bit taken aback. He only knew her as the girl who was always in a good mood, smiling and laughing. This side of her frightened him. And the eyes. The eyes were the worst. He felt all kinds of bad vibes coming from that icy gaze. It was the most terrifying moment he ever experienced with a diva.

"Josh … I think this interview is over" Kelly said and walked away, leaving Matthews to wonder what he had done to offend her.

(((-)))

A while later, Kelly had been summoned to Vickie's office by Stephanie McMahon. When she arrived there, she was greeted by WWE's Executive Vice President and not so much by RAW's managing supervisor. Vickie seemed like she was coming from school detention. Her face was sour as a dry lemon. Also there was Brad Maddox who started eyeing Kelly from top to bottom. He always did that when around her. However, she did not feel at all uncomfortable by it.

"Kelly" Stephanie turned her attention to her. "Come on in. Congratulations. That was one hell of a match out there."

"Thank you Stephanie."

"Don't thank me. Thank your skills. You keep this up you'll have a bright future here in the WWE. Might get even a title shot."

But Kelly did not care about what the future held for her. She was living in the present, still overjoyed by her exciting match. All she wanted was more like it.

"You see Vickie" Stephanie addressed the managing supervisor, "this is what we need over here. Excitement! The fans were entertained by such a match, enjoyed by the heat and the thrill of it all. I realized when I signed Kelly that she was going to bring the dose of excitement WWE and its fans were in need of and she delivered. I took a risk, sure, but it paid off. If you're afraid to do the same, well ... I wouldn't want to be you if a job evaluation crosses my path."

Vickie stood there and took the lecture, trying her best to keep calm and collected. Yet the words _job evaluation_ drilled large holes of concern in her mind. Things did not need to go that far. She had to do something, anything to please her superiors. Desperate times call for desperate measures…

(((-)))

Heyman did not enjoy Vickie's company. Nevertheless, when he heard that he had been summoned to the managing supervisor's office, he was curious on the reason why. And now, here he was, standing in front of the Cougar, showing resentment and animosity. Vickie responded in the same way. However, she had an agenda to follow and resolved to stick to it.

"Look Paul, I know we have our differences. I know you and I don't like each other and that on any given day we'd be at our throats. But that's not the case now. I need your help Paul. I need your input and connections."

Vickie needed his help? Did he hear that right? Heyman's interest suddenly grew farther than he could have ever anticipated. Vickie Guerrero had stepped on her pride and asked him a favor. This will be extremely interesting.

The Cougar resumed: "I think you're well aware that my current relationship with the McMahons is precarious at best. They're constantly over my back, watching my every move and telling me what to do. And recently, they resorted to threats. Vince said that if I don't find something exciting to spice things up on RAW, my job will be under evaluation."

Heyman narrowed his eyelids, presuming that the best part of this surprising discussion was approaching.

"You brought Curtis Axel, a top superstar and wrestler that is already making a name for himself. He brought new thrills and created controversy. You were the one who suggested I should sign Brock Lesnar back. I followed your advice and the result was a great Wrestlemania match with a follow-up for Extreme Rules. And let's not forget CM Punk's championship reign. All these people and events were linked to you and they generated enough excitement to please both the audiences and the McMahons. Although I hate to admit it, you have an act for it. That's why I need your help."

"So let me get this straight Vickie" Heyman finally spoke. "You want me ... to help you ... with your career as managing supervisor, right?"

Vickie gathered every bit of strength she had and answered affirmatively, one of the hardest things she ever did. Desperation is a bitch.

Heyman chuckled and shook his head in disbelief: "And why should I even raise a finger to help you? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out the door with the most magnificent feeling of joy in my life?"

_God Heyman can be a real jerk_, Vickie thought. "Because ... because I will..." - snapped her fingers as if finding a solution. "I will let Curtix Axel pick his opponent for Night of Champions. Even more, I'll let him choose the stipulation for the match as well."

Paul Heyman's expression emanated enormous mistrust and reluctance.

Vickie, realizing she was not going to persuade him so easily, adopted a more pleading tone. "Look Paul, I know you don't trust me but I swear to you, I'm not screwing around here. My job's on the line and if I don't come up with something exciting quick, I'll get fired. I don't want to get fired. Please Paul, you have to help me."

Heyman could tell that Vickie was telling the truth. She was too afraid, most definitely not going to risk her career just to screw him and Axel over. Therefore, he decided to accept the deal. "All right Vickie. I believe you. It's a deal. What do you want me to do?"

Vickie sighed in relief. "Like I said, you have a lot of connections. You know people. Don't you know an athlete out there, a wrestler, who's willing to come to Monday Night RAW and shake things up a bit, like Brock Lesnar did when he returned?"

Heyman took a few seconds to skim through his head. At one point, his expression lit as if he just had an epiphany. "There might be someone … Yeeeees. I believe he can bring the excitement that could save your job. Excuse me. I have to make a call."

As Heyman left, Vickie's eyes were sparkling…

* * *

**So that was it.** **Tell me what do you think and brace yourselves because for the following chapter, I've got something very special planned. I think you're going to like it. Furthermore, in the next chapters we will have Randy Orton cashing in, some heated moments between him and Kelly, Vince McMahon setting a date for Vickie's job evaluation, Kaitlyn acting really weird and the emergence of a new heel trio. Stick around so you don't miss any of it. Thanks for your attention and hope to see you soon. **


	10. Date

**Hello again dear wrestling fans. I give to you the tenth chapter of this story. Now, as the title suggests it, there's going to be a date. Something tells me you're going to like this one. Some of you have been anticipating the moment since chapter 1 of this story. I'm sorry to have made you wait up until now but I had to make it as realistic as possible. So without any other delays, chapter 10...**

* * *

**CHAPTER X: DATE**

John Cena and Sheamus were in the locker room, gearing up for the night's show. The leader of the Cenation had just put his trademark T-shirt on and was fixing his knee pads while the Celtic Warrior finished tying his wrist wraps.

"Hey John, I've been meaning to ask you somtin' fer a while now. What's the deal with you and Kelly?"

Cena was caught by surprise. "What are you talking about man?" he decided to act like he did not know what his friend was referring to.

"Oh come on fella! Don't gimme that. I've seen the way you look at her."

"How am I looking at her" John continued to pretend although he knew that it was a lost cause already. Sheamus was as stubborn as a mule and he was not going to let this go.

"Like you're infatuated with her."

"Infatuated" Cena jumped as if he heard the craziest thing in the universe. "Whoa whoa there Sheamo, you are getting way ahead of yourself. Nobody is infatuated with anybody. We're just … friends, that's all. Tag team partners."

"Ye right" the Irish brawler persisted. "Just friends ey? Come one John. We've known each other fer quite a while now. I'm your best friend. I think I can tell if you're having romantic feelings for a woman."

"Would you keep it down" John snapped, looking in every direction to check if someone else was there with them.

Sheamus chuckled. "It's your life fella. But if you'd ask my advice, I think you should ask her on a date."

"And I think you should focus on your match tonight with Del Rio" Cena attempted to change the subject.

Sheamus started laughing while making his way out of the locker room. It amused him how defensive John got around this topic. He definitely liked Kelly. It made the celtic warrior happy. After the shocking divorce Cena went through a year before and after that insane debacle with AJ Lee, Sheamus was glad to see his friend in a healthy relationship again.

Watching the Irishman leave, John began to ponder on the prospect of asking Kelly out. Why not, he thought. It wouldn't be inappropriate or unprofessional and he most definitely would have a great time in her company. Both of them would have a great time because they got along so great together. Their fun wouldn't be affected by the strenuous, awkward tension couples usually encounter on their first date. Besides, if he hoped for a relationship with her, he had to start at some point. Not much point in stalling anymore. And if people were going to get wind of it, then so be it. They were two consenting adults who knew what they were doing. Anything else was related to their private lives and nobody else's business.

So that was it. Cena's mind was made up.

(((-)))

Before asking Kelly out, John had to think of an appropriate day and time for their date. Their hectic schedule made it almost impossible for him to choose. Nevertheless, he decided on a Saturday night, when both of them were free to go out. With that in mind, he went straight to Kelly. She seemed overjoyed by his proposal and immediately accepted. Although she tried hard to hide her gladness, John could read it in her eyes. It was like she heard the most wonderful thing in the world. The same blissful state was passed to Cena after her positive answer, making him really happy to see her taking so much pleasure at the thought of them spending time together. Her reaction made him believe that the awkwardness that usually accompanies a first date was going to be a problem only in his head.

Now that the asking part was out of the way, John had to think of an appropriate environment for their date, where they could feel comfortable and have fun at the same time. He did not tell Kelly where they were going because he wanted to surprise her. So, he began the searching process. Dinner was the first thing he crossed off the list. It was way too formal, too overrated and clichéd. Kelly deserved something more, something special. And besides, a high class, fancy restaurant would surely be haunted by paparazzi and photographers and the last thing he wanted was publicity. Definitely a no-no. A movie? One of those drive-in-theaters where you park the car and enjoy the movie in a quasi-dark, cozy and private atmosphere? Neah. Too dull. He had to find something exciting, something that would make it worthwhile for her. Something like … "That's it" he thought while snapping his fingers. What better place for their date than an amusement park. The town they were going to be in Saturday had one of the greatest parks in the country and Cena believed it would be a shame if they did not take advantage of that. There were lots of exciting things to do in such a place. Thrill rides, cotton candy, carnival games, balloons, stuffed animals and many other such things that would guarantee them a great time. And the place would be crowded enough, allowing them to easily blend in and go almost unrecognized in public. Cena was convinced he had found the right choice.

Saturday came as fast as lightning and both John and Kelly were growing with eagerness and enthusiasm, in anticipation of their date. Their first date. It was all Kelly could think about all day. Kaitlyn caught wind that something was going on with her and, extremely curious, placed her under the light of interrogation. Kelly confessed everything, especially how much she was looking forward to go out with John, that it was like a dream come true. Not much surprise for Kaitlyn since she already knew her friend developed a crush on the WWE Champion. What she did not know was how truly happy this date made Kelly. Her expression appeared normal but her eyes were sparkling with both glee and anxiousness, just like a schoolgirl who was going out for the first time. No use mentioning the army of butterflies in her stomach, growing with each passing hour. This event meant a lot to her. It wasn't like she hadn't been on first dates before. It was just that this was special. Far more special than any other similar moment.

7:00 pm. As Cena requested, Kelly dressed casual, jacket and jeans, and went down to the hotel's parking lot where he would pick her up. Even if she was looking the way she would on any given night, John was still amazed by her gorgeousness. She did not need make up or a fancy dress to impress. She had natural beauty, a thing few women had, according to him. Kelly got in the car and they took off to their destination.

"Where are we going" she kept asking.

"Trust me! You'll like it" he answered confident and continued driving down the road. She settled to believe him, having no doubt that wherever he planned to take her, she was going to feel all right. Besides, she was with him. That's all she needed to have a great time.

However, when they got there, Kelly was slightly taken aback. "Seriously, an amusement park? What are we 8?"

John shrugged in response.

She smiled. "I love it. Come on!"

They hopped out of the car and proceeded inside the park's premises, eager to try out all the attractions the sight had to offer. They went on to ride the rollercoaster, the hammers, the ballerina, the tilt-a-whirl. John was surprised by her courage and bravery to try out all these thrill rides which were quite successful in scaring away many faint-hearted woman. He was downright impressed. She did not even flicker before each dangerous ride started. On the contrary, she was the one who kept suggesting to try out the next thrill ride. Cena began suspecting she was not afraid at all. She certainly did not show signs of it.

Then, they moved on to calmer settings. After treating her with cotton candy, they decided to take a tour on the ghost train. Kelly jokingly expressed her worries about being attacked by evil spirits. John replied that he would protect her. The ride was enveloped in darkness and filled with all kinds of special effects meant to frighten the train's passengers. At one point, a ghoulish figure emerged from the ceiling and intensely startled Kelly, who quickly snuggled in John's arms. The next thing they tried was the bumper cars, where they had tons of fun even if they got noticed by the others.

Their date continued with a walk to see what else there was to do in the park. They were laughing non-stop, amusing themselves at everything they laid eyes upon. Kelly enjoyed his company. He was so easy to talk to, straight-forward and funny. John felt the same way. Several people recognized them. John even got a "Cena sucks" chant from a rather overweight male individual with a very tight shirt. However, he and Kelly ignored whatever came their way and went on having a good time. They were feeling too good to be distracted by anyone or anything.

Seeing a whack-a-mole game with a teddy bear as a prize, John decided to play and win, being well aware how much Kelly loved stuffed bears. The worker there dropped his eye balls when he saw the two WWE superstars. John adroitly won the game and chose the teddy bear as a victory trophy. Kelly was ecstatic and to show her appreciation, she hugged her date, squeezing him as hard as she could.

A little while later, they opted to take a ride on the Ferris wheel. The seat in their car was pretty narrow and John and Kelly had to stay very close to one another. The wheel began spinning and they gained altitude with each passing second. For the first time that night, they were finally alone, high above the energetic and loud activity from the ground level. Everything became quiet, peaceful and serene.

John set his sight upon her. Such a woman deserved everything. Beautiful, smart, sophisticated, trustworthy, loyal … all the adjectives in the world were overrated when it came to her. She was truly one of a kind. Being with her meant being part of a select group of men with the biggest, most enormous luck in the world. He would be a complete idiot if he wouldn't take advantage of such an opportunity. Especially when she felt the same way. Therefore, he made up his mind. He knew what he wanted.

"You know" he turned to her. "I've been recently running this experiment."

"Oh yeah, what is that" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"_Kissing a WWE diva_" he answered, glancing at her lips and approaching them.

"Oh, is that right" Kelly too shortened the distance between their faces.

"Yeah, I'm trying to determine what outcome would result. See what effects the subjects would suffer."

They were very close, feeling each other's breaths on their mouths. Their hearts were beating faster and faster, like two accelerating locomotives that are about to crash while their eyes were displaying a fiery desire, demanding to be extinguished, to be satisfied.

"John" she interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"I think I get the picture."

They locked lips in a sweet, gentle kiss that filled both of them with pleasure and bliss. It lasted a couple of seconds. When they separated, John licked his lips and added: "To say that I'm stunned would be a huge understatement."

Kelly chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to kiss again. This time, they did not hesitate to use their tongues, playing, twisting and turning them inside their interconnected mouths with much zeal and lust. John embraced her waist with his large forearms and caressed her hips in a vertical motion. It gave him much delight to sense her smooth, soft skin, having access to it on account of her short top that didn't cover her lower abdomen area. Discerning that his arms almost enveloped her body's entire circumference, Kelly felt a strong sensation of protection and comfort. She knew she was in the safest place possible in his embrace. Nothing could harm or upset her.

While they were fully enjoying each other's taste, their car reached the top of the Ferris wheel. For several seconds, they were so happy they felt at the top of the world. The ground was so far, they had let it go a long time ago. The people in the other cars, the tumult below, the revolving world around them … everything just simply disappeared. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, sewed into one by the thread of passion.

After they finished the kiss, they remained in each other's arms for the rest of the wheel ride. John sank his nose into her hair, taking much pleasure in breathing in her shampoo smell over and over again. Kelly breathed deeply, relieved and happy at what had transpired between them. They started to affectionately caress each other's hands, sitting quietly in a relaxed and tranquil state that almost made them fall asleep. If only they could have stayed this way for forever. In the meantime, the wheel began to dive downwards…

(Inspired by "_Insatiable_" by Darren Hayes)

* * *

**Well ... what do you think? Hope you liked it. Review! Tell me everything, absolutely everything that you feel about this chapter. Also, don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapters, where things will get pretty hectic.  
**

**Also, three cheers for a great Summer Slam pay-per-view, one of the best shows of the year. Kudos to the guys for putting up such an awesome performance especially Cena, who wrestled injured. Hope he will get better soon. Until then, RESPECT THE BEARD!  
**


	11. Reactions

**Hello ladies and gents. We're back to Fearless. Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been working on a new project. I'll tell you about it at the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy chapter 11.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XI: REACTIONS**

Monday Night RAW. John Cena was heading to the locker room. It was a night like any other until he began to notice a strange thing: all the people he met on the corridors were smirking at him. It was a peculiar smile with a touch of both sneakiness and awe. It baffled John completely as he couldn't make sense of it whatsoever. Then came the Prime Time Players.

"You are one awesome playa' dawg" Titus O'Neill said shaking his hand. "Lot a respect man, lot of respect." Cena gaped at him like he was talking another language.

Finally, he reached the locker room. John saw Sheamus there. The Celtic Warrior was tying his boot laces

"Man, I'm having the weirdest night. All these people are looking at me like…"

Sheamus turned to face the WWE Champion, displaying the same grin on his expression like everyone else.

"…kind of like you are doing now" Cena completed. Not him too. "All right. I give up. What in the name of sweet Moses is going on here?"

"I'm just glad you decided to take my advice and ask Kelly out on a date. Congratulations fella!"

John dropped his jaw. "How in the mother of … everything … could you possibly know that?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you hooked up with one of THE most beautiful, attractive and sexiest women alive. You my friend are one lucky son of a pastry dish. I'm really happy for you."

Cena was speechless and confused, trying to get in the rhythm of the events that were developing around him.

"Anyways, I gotta get ready for my match. See you out there fella" Sheamus said and padded John on the back. "Ah, to be in love" he remarked on the way out. As for the WWE champion, he wondered how the Celtic Warrior, and everyone else for that matter, found out about him and Kelly.

(((-)))

The other WWE divas dragged Kelly in a whirlpool of enthusiastic questions and gossip about her date with the WWE champion. They surrounded her, talking at the same time and being really loud and unclear. Kelly's head was about to explode. "Guys! Guys! GUYS!" she yelled, trying to put an end to their incessant, dreadful dialogue.

"Come on Kelly" Alicia Fox expressed. "You went out with John Cena. John Cena. You have to tell us everything."

"Yeah" Natalya stepped in. "What was it like? Details please."

"Sorry guys but I'm not the kind of girl who kisses and tells" Kelly ruined their expectations.

"You guys kissed" Cameron asked gleefully.

"That's not what I meant. Look … I'd love to stick around and continue this awesome chat but I need to talk to someone … urgently."

Kelly walked away, hoping to find the one responsible for spreading the news about her and John: Kaitlyn. She was the only one who knew about the date, after Kelly had told her. There was no one else who could have known. Anyway, Kelly wanted to get some kind of explanation from her best friend as to why she told everyone. It's not that everyone knowing about her and John was a problem. She was not 12 years old anymore to be bothered by gossip or bad rumors. It was just that she expected more secrecy from Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn was giving an interview to Matthews. Kelly approached: "Excuse me Josh, I need to borrow Kaitlyn for a couple of secs." Then, she pulls her beyond a croner.

"What's up Kells?"

"Remember when I told you about my date with John Cena?"

"Oh, yeah! How did it go by the way?"

Kelly immediately picked up Kaitlyn's fake tone when she changed the subject. She was acting as if she had not done anything. But why?

"It went well. I'll tell you about it later. Uhm … when I told you about me and John, I didn't mean for the entire WWE locker room to find out about it."

"Oh … yeah … I'm sorry. You didn't tell me I was supposed to keep it to myself. I didn't realize I would hurt you by telling others. I'm really sorry!"

Even her apologies seemed raw and artificial. She uttered them so fast as if reading lines from a script.

"No. No. It's OK. You didn't hurt me. It's just that … well …"

Kelly started to have doubts about Kaitlyn again. Lately, her friend had been acting very strange with her, poking fun at her, telling others about her private life and in some instances, avoiding her or acting really cold and harsh. Kelly had the distinct feeling that all of this was being done just to harm her. And this latest attempt couldn't do anything else but prove Kaitlyn's unkind intentions.

"I've been meaning to ask you Kate … is there something you want to say to me? Anything at all?"

"I can't think of anything."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Listen, I gotta get ready for my match tonight so I'll catch up with you later. Bye."

Kaitlyn was lying. Kelly was sure of it. She was holding something back. All the signs and signals were pointing to it. Her voice, body language, reactions … everything. But why? What was the reason behind her weird, deceiving behavior? Why was she acting like this? At any rate, Kelly knew she had to be very careful from now on when dealing with her. Something was wrong and Kaitlyn's actions were screaming it.

(((-)))

A while later, John and Kelly met somewhere backstage and discussed the new predicament they were in.

"I mean" John said with a whining tone "I know rumors spread fast but this is ridiculous. Even the janitor knows about us? How is that even possible?"

"I'm sorry" Kelly replied. "This whole thing is my fault. I told Kaitlyn and she probably must have run her mouth. I get if you're pissed at me."

"What? That's crazy. The only thing I am for you is head over heels" she grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him.

"John what are you doing" she asked surprised.

"I believe I'm trying to kiss you."

"But there're these people around."

"Yeah I don't think it will be much of a surprise for them. Besides, I wouldn't be able to go on living if you don't kiss me now."

"Is that right" she chuckled and took his cap off. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. Tasting him was like a new drug for her and she enjoyed it every second. After they separated, she kissed his cap before placing it back on his head. He rushed away to get to the ring, being part of a segment for the night's show. Kelly was glad that he had not gotten upset with her over the fact that everyone found out about them. He had been so understanding and comforting about it, that it made her feel really lucky to be with such an emotionally sensitive person. He really was an incredible guy like everyone said. Now she understood why the other divas were so excited.

(((-)))

A little while later, Kelly was talking with some girls from the arena staff. She was having a great time until she sensed two silhouettes approaching. It was AJ Lee, the divas' champion along with her bulky companion, Big E. "Oh great" the blonde said to herself. Of course AJ had to come along and without a doubt she was going to taunt her about her new relationship with Cena.

"What do we have hear" AJ wondered. "If it isn't John Cena's new girlfriend."

Just like Kelly anticipated. Lame.

"You know what I'm curious about" the champion asked. "I'm curious to see how long will it take for him to ridicule you and dump you. How long do you think E?"

"Not too long."

"You should have thought it through Kelly, before going out with Cena. Now you're just going to end up another name on his … _fun_ list."

"Why" Kelly held her ground. "Because the same happened to you. Because you couldn't make it work with him. Let me tell you something AJ. And I'm not saying this to gloat in your face or anything like that. The reason why you and him didn't work was because you were so desperate of being noticed, of having something important and valuable, of enjoying someone's care and concern for you, you lost track of what truly mattered. Just like you're doing now, with that title."

AJ grasped her belt and raised it in front of Kelly.

"If you keep behaving this way, you'll lose a lot more than a title reign."

After she finished her sentence, Kelly left, considering she said enough.

AJ was rattled: "I'll never lose this championship. I'm the greatest divas' champion ever. You all couldn't even dream to be like me. I brought back excitement in the divas' division. I'm the best that there is, you hear me?"

Right beside her, Big E was grimacing, not at all content about what his small friend was saying…

* * *

**So that was it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to all who are stil following and reading this story. I'll try to have the next chapter ASAP. Like I said, I'm working on a new project. It's going to appear on fiction press. It's a supernatural/action/sci-fi story, in the format of a TV series. I'm only writting the first 2-3 episodes. If they're successful, I'll continue it. I'll be sure to give you a link so you could check it out and tell me what you think. Until then, we'll enjoy Fearless.  
**


	12. Romance at the Office

**Hello guys and welcome back to Fearless. Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been pretty busy lately. But now everything's OK and I'm back to writting your favorite story. I'm not going to abandon either this story, nor you, my readers. So with those being said, let us continue our tale. And just to show you I think about you guys, I'm going to put a small summary about what happened so far on "Fearless", just to remind ****those that have forgotten **what it's been all about.  


**Summary: Kelly Kelly returns to the WWE for a new career in wrestling. She surprises everyone with new, formidable wrestling skills that make her quite the competitor. She and John Cena develop a solid friendship but it leads to more as they discover they have feelings for each other. They hook up. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn, Kelly's best friend, begins to act all weird and hostile toward her, making Kelly suspect something might be wrong with her. And last but not least, Vickie, desperate to do anything to keep her job, asks Heyman's help. Heyman promises the arrival of a new wrestler, meant to spice things up in the WWE. With everybody finding out about John and Kelly, the entire WWE continues with normalcy, completely unaware of the looming shock that lies ahead...**

**Now that that's over, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XII: ROMANCE AT THE OFFICE**

Kelly was passing through difficult times. All she wanted was to spend time with John and enjoy private and intimate moments that would never be considered worthy for PG. She kept yearning for his lips, for his soft caress and passionate embrace, for his soothing voice that always induced a calming effect upon her. Too bad it was Monday night and all WWE employees had to focus their efforts and make RAW as watchable and exciting as possible. There was no time whatsoever for hanging or even making out. Besides, ever since the entire company found out about her and John, the WWE champion had asked her for their relationship to maintain a low profile in their work environment. The last thing John needed was another scandal on his hands, justifiable or otherwise.

The other divas weren't helping at all. Kelly was constantly joined by one and incessantly questioned about her new relationship. It was becoming tiresome and all she wanted to do was have a moment to herself. In complete contrast to the rest of the divas, Kaitlyn was keeping her distance from Kelly. The latter had noticed this. Another sign of weird behavior on the former divas' champion's part. It greatly concerned Kelly because, so far, her best friend has shown a lot of hostility toward her. And she had the feeling it was just the beginning.

The evening progressed and the show was entering its second hour. Kelly was growing frustrated because instead of spending time with Cena, she was now with Layla. The English diva was ranting about a relationship she had once with a guy as perfect as John Cena, continuously comparing it with what Kelly and John had. Kelly wasn't paying attention to her at all. She was getting tired of the topic and felt the desperate need to get away. Fortunately, there was Santino Marella.

"Santino" Kelly yelled startling both him and the other diva. "Sorry Lay. Got talk with Santino. Catch up with you later, all right."

"OK, see ya around" Layla returned, still taken aback by Kelly's sudden interest in Santino.

"Why did you call my name signorina Kelly" Marella approached.

_Rats_, Kelly cursed. She had been so excited that she found a good excuse to get away from Layla that she hadn't thought why she actually needed to talk to Santino. Better make something up, fast.

"Because…" she began to stammer "because I wanted to … ask you if you found that … mop that I told you to look for. Have you?"

_Wow! You're good Kells. You should join kindergarten. I hate myself. _At least she managed to get Layla off her back. Surprisingly, the Italian wrestler did not seem confused by Kelly's statement, like any other person would have been, but rather disappointed as he shook his head downward.

"Kelly" Santino firmly replied, "if you want me to look for something, you have to tell me in advance OK? I cannot be expected to do my job well if I don't know what my job is."

"Sorry?" was all Kelly could express.

"Apologies accepted signorina Kelly. And now, duty calls and I must answer. I will find your mop in no time."

Watching Santino sprint away, Kelly breathed relieved, glad that she didn't have to face an awkward moment.

A few minutes later, Kelly ran into the person she had been dying to see all night: John Cena. The second they saw each other, they froze, taken over by a blissful and warm feeling inside their hearts. They were extremely happy to see each other, unable to believe that it actually happened in the middle of this hectic night. John rounded a smile and it changed Kelly's entire night from bad to _I'm-so-happy-I-feel-like-bouncing-like-al-little-k id._ The same thing could be said about John. Seeing her divinely beautiful face improved his mood.

"Hey, how are you" he asked gripping his championship belt tight.

"I'm OK. So, are you scheduled for a match tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm in a tag match with Sheamus."

"Nice."

Both knew that their bleak conversation was a façade for their unending desire to embrace and kiss. Every inch of their body was demanding it and their hearts might as well have been pounded by a jackhammer because that was the pain they felt trying to restrain their passion. Their lust for one another was immense.

"Wow this is hard" Kelly confessed.

"Tell me about it. You have no idea how much I want to hold you and kiss you, how much I want to breathe in your perfume…" - he began caressing one of her front hair locks…

"Then do it" she declared while grasping his hand. It was the final drop, John couldn't resist anymore. The way she said it, the gentle sound of her voice, so inviting, so seductive … the way her eyes starred at him, pulling him closer and closer toward her, the soft touch of her hand, rubbing his wrist so smoothly and warmly … Her entire being was receiving him with opened arms. John couldn't bear the frustration of abstinence any longer. He decided to give into temptation and take her. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and started pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Here's your mop Kelly" Santino appeared out of nowhere, handing a mop to the blonde diva. His sudden presence made John jump a step backward. His reaction amused Kelly. She took the mop from the Italian's hand and expressed a silent thank you.

"Santino what are you doing? You scared the crap out of me" John revolted.

"I'm just doing what Miss Kelly Kelly asked me to do. Don't be so touchy John Chena!"

After Santino left, John throwed a suspicious look at Kelly. "You had Santino find and get you a mop?"

Kelly had no answer, preferring to look like a child caught red handed, puppy dog eyes and all.

"Yeah … I got nothing. I fear you. I'm very afraid of you right now. Get back Satan" John joked.

Kelly burst into laughter as they headed off together down the corridor…

(((-)))

John and Kelly had been walking around backstage for over 20 minutes. They hadn't crossed paths with any familiar faces to taunt them about their relationship, the two being able to enjoy some alone-time together without disturbances. Kelly had forgotten all about the tedious and insipid first hour of the night's RAW. All her patience and resilience were now paying off as she welcomed these lovely moments in John's company. She couldn't have asked for a better reward.

"So you actually have 100 pairs of shoes" John was baffled.

"No silly" Kelly giggled. "They're all different kinds of footwear like sneakers, boots, sandals, slippers, tennis shoes and a pair of Japanese pink, fluffy, diet shoes which I don't recall ever wearing."

"And do you wear all of them?"

"Not really. I mean it depends on the occasion, the weather, the place I'm at. They're a whole bunch of factors really."

"Wow. Imagine if I were to be like that." Cena started impersonating himself in a scenario where he had to pick the footwear for the day. "_Hmm, what to wear for today's match? Should I put on the sneakers, the black shoes or my old squirrel night slippers?_"

Kelly was laughing with squeaks.

"_I got it. I'll just slip in my grandad's old moccasins. That will surely get me the victory._"

The visual of John fighting in a match with his trademark jersey, short jeans and moccasins amused Kelly beyond her limits. She stopped walking, gripping her abdomen, trying desperately to regain her breath, worn down by all the laughter she had to endure. No one had made her laugh like this in a very long time. Figures it would be a man like John Cena to bring her so much joy and happiness. How lucky she was to have him.

After Kelly recovered from her short laugh crisis, she noticed how John got closer to her. "Well well" he said with irony. "It seems that we 'accidentally' have wandered into an isolated part of the venue where we can 'conveniently' enjoy some private moments."

"Accidentally huh" she caught his bluff. But he was right. They were the only ones present there and if that was the case, they were free to do anything they wanted, far away from the suspicious and nosy eyes of the world. As their lips got closer and closer and their eyelids shut, they began to sense each other's warmth and tenderness, their longing for one another, felt through every touch, through every breath, through every heartbeat…

"There ye are. I've been lookin' all over the place for you John!"

Of course. It had to be Sheamus. The moment they heard his voice, they split and adopted a more decent stance. John was almost ready to blow steam out of his years, angered that he and Kelly got interrupted once more.

"Hey Sheamus" Kelly greeted him.

"Hello lass. Listen John, we got that tag match against Reigns and Rollins. We got to get ready."

"Thank you Sheamus" the WWE champion replied, grinding his teeth.

Suddenly, the Celtic Warrior's expression lit up, as if he had realized something. "Wait just a minute. You two were going to…"

John and Kelly starred confused.

"You were, weren't you" Sheamus repeated with a big grin plastered over his face.

Cena figured where he was getting at and decided to take him out of there as quickly as possible to avoid an awkward moment: "Let's go Sheamus."

"No, come on, I want to know" the Irish brawler persisted but Cena pulled him away.

Kelly could not help but laugh at the quirky scene the two men produced. As they furthered away from her, she realized she was yet again without John only this time, the brief period she spent with him had recharged her batteries until the next moment they would see each other once more.

Just then, she heard a noise from beyond the corner. The strange thing was that, after Cena and Sheamus left, Kelly knew she was the only one there. All the other superstars, WWE employees and arena staff were in the other side of the venue. If that was so, then who could have been there besides her? "Who's there" Kelly shouted but received no answer. It was quiet, a deafening silence falling over the place, disrupted once in a while by the cries of the WWE universe. The next thing she heard were footsteps, as if somebody was walking away.

The blonde diva advanced toward the corner slowly but steadily, curious to see who was beyond it. Any other person in her situation would have bailed out of there and went to the closest populated area. However, Kelly, completely unafraid, with a self-control that would have made a war veteran proud, approached the corner calmly and collectedly. She passed it, throwing peeks into every direction, trying to determine who had been there. She noticed that she was, like before, alone. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow … being watched… It made her feel very uncomfortable and all her instincts were on red alert. The catch was that lately, her instincts have rarely proved her wrong…

(((-)))

RAW was rapidly coming to the end of its run for the night. While John was busy with his match, Kelly decided to pay a visit to Kaitlyn and try again to assess the complicated nature of their friendship. She caught the former divas' champion coming out of the locker room. Kelly resolved to be very delicate in her approach to the topic.

"Hey Kate!"

"Hey" Kaitlyn replied with a disappointed expression. Kelly was not going to be discouraged by it.

"You know what I was thinking about? When was the last time you and I had a tag match together?"

"I don't know" Kaitlyn responded indifferently.

"Well, tell you what. Why don't we go to Vicky and ask her for two opponents so we could have a match tonight. What do you say huh?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on. It'll be great. Just like old times. And we won't have to…"

"Listen" Kaitlyn stops her. "That sounds swell and all but I think I'm going to fly solo for now, OK?"

"Kate is there something wrong?"

"No" Kaitlyn turned her back to Kelly. "Why would you say that?"

"Because lately it seems like you got something against me. Like you're mad at me or something."

Kaitlyn laughed in disbelief: "Oh my God! Would you give it a rest! Why is everything got to be about you? 'Me, me, me', don't you know anything else?"

Kelly was taken aback by the fury of her words.

"I mean for heavens' sake Kelly, you're not the only person on the planet. We're here too you know. And we're busy dealing with our own crap to worry about your needs. Now I know you're happy and all because of your new boyfriend but don't expect the rest of us to stand at your disposal every time you ring. Can't make a move now without reporting to Captain Barbie first."

Kaitlyn was beginning to exaggerate. One thing Kelly managed to assess so far: her friend was very angry. At her, at someone else, it didn't matter. She could have felt the impetuous rage in her voice from a continent away.

"I can't believe that you, whom I consider my best friend, would act in such a way. What happened to you Kelly? You used to be so much more than this."

Kaitlyn stomped off, extremely annoyed. Kelly thought about stopping her but she reconsidered and allowed her to go. This was the second time she had given her this speech and accused her of all these things. Something was definitely bothering her, fueling her with anger and resentment. Kelly decided that an intervention was necessary. She couldn't allow her best friend to go down this dark road of fury and pain. She was going to fight for their friendship, for her, because she cared about her very much.

(((-)))

"John, what are we doing here" Kelly asked, curious as to why Cena had brought them in a closet.

"Well I'm pretty much clear for the night, you're clear as well and I thought: why not take advantage of such an opportunity and spend some quality time together? Know what I'm saying?"

"John, the show ends in 15 minutes. We'll have all the time in the world after that. What, can't hold back any longer from laying your hands on me" Kelly said smirking.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it."

"And you thought the best place to do so was in the broom closet?"

"I admit, not the most romantic spot on the planet but it's private, it's dim, and the most important thing" - sounding very grumpy - "no one will find us here and rudely interrupt us! Now pucker up!"

"Oh, bossy. Turning me on."

Kelly wrapped her hands around John's neck and pulled him closer, ready for a passionate kiss.

A man opened the closet door and got startled upon seeing the couple's intimate moment. John slapped the wall frustrated and looked upward: "I can't win. I cannot win." His reaction amused Kelly who let out a short chortle.

"Sorry" the man apologized. "I thought this was the closet." He thought again. "This is the closet. Is this going to be one of those awkward moments where you blackmail me to keep my mouth shut about what I just walked into?"

"Yes" John declared.

"No" Kelly dismissed. "Not at all. No one is going to blackmail you."

"Who are you" Cena asked, trying to hide his annoyance. "Cause I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, right! I'm Max Bergado, your new PA."

"I didn't ask for a PA" John said grudgingly.

"Yes but Mrs. McMahon did. She feels that the WWE employees and superstars need a personal assistant to handle their deliveries, take care of their needs, carry their luggage and all stuff like. So, here I am. I know, it's not the most glamorous job in the world but it pays well. Just think of me as your new go-to-guy."

"Well hi Max. I'm Kelly" she introduced herself while extending her hand for a shake.

"Enchanté mademoiselle" he took her hand and kissed it.

"Grumpy here is John Cena."

"I know. The WWE champion. Man, you're the greatest. My son Steve absolutely loves you. Ever since I showed him wrestling for the first time he's been like 'you can't see me' or 'hustle, loyalty, respect'. Wait" he began searching his pockets, pulling out a notebook and a pen. "Could you give him an autograph? I'm sure he'll be very happy to have something from you."

In an instant, John forgot that he was upset and adopted his calm and friendly demeanor. Kelly noticed the change and realized what made it possible. John had always been available to make a child's dream come true. He loved children, with all his heart and Kelly could tell they brightened his life any day of the week. It was one of the main reasons why he was a true champion and why he held first place in her heart.

John took the pen and notebook without hesitation and signed it for little Steve. Furthermore, he offered his cap as well. It was like he did not know what to give more to further please the boy.

The beautiful moment was spoiled by Vickie's appearance. "Why are you three standing here, doing nothing? You're professional employees working for a professional and large corporation. Stop wasting time and get back to work. Now!"

The three dispersed faster than a lightning strike.

(((-)))

After the show ended, Kelly had packed her belongings and headed to the parking lot. There, she entered a black pickup truck. Inside, John had been waiting for her and now that she was with him, he started the engine and took off. They were both happy and excited because work was over and now, they had the freedom and privacy to do whatever they wanted …

* * *

**That was it. Hope you liked it. Hope you like Max too. He's going to appear regularly from now on, being a very important character in my plan for the story. And speaking about planning, I need your help once more. I need a heel to face CM Punk in a latter part of my story. I've written three heels for you to vote for on my profile page. ****Write your vote in the review section**. The heel who gets the highest number of votes will be selected for the storyline. Oh and stay tuned, only 2 more chapters to go until the end of the first arc. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. You guys are the best. See you next time.  



	13. Loyalty

**Ladies and gents, we now return to "Fearless". This chapter will deal with some pretty intense issues and will revolve around Kelly-Randy-John. Something tells me you're going to enjoy this one. OK, no more stalling. I'll leave the othe rthings for the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII: LOYALTY**

It only took John one Attitude Adjustment to defeat Damien Sandow. The intellectual savior of the unwashed masses proved to be no match for the might of the WWE champion. After the referee announced his victory, John grabbed a hold of his championship belt and raised it sky high, pleased to have added another victory to his record.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta ... SHIELD_!

The trio's theme struck terror into the fans' hearts. As the Shield approached the ring, John readied the championship belt as a weapon, raising his guard, prepared to defend himself. Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose dispersed round the ring and climbed on the mat, measuring the champion from head to toes. John knew that he didn't stand a chance, being surrounded and outnumbered. He would rather have hell freeze over instead of running away though. He was determined to stay and fight.

The Shield descended upon Cena like a pack of insane wolves. Although John put up quite the fight, he was eventually brought down and immobilized by an assault of unstoppable stomps. With their target barely moving, the three men in riot gear decided to apply their devastating finishing move, the triple powerbomb. While Reigns roared like a savage beast, Rollins and Ambrose lifted Cena upon his shoulders and together they smashed the defenseless WWE champion against the mat. Then, they united their fists, their group salute, and took off toward the stands. Unfortunately for John, this was not the end of it.

_I hear voices in my head…_

"Oh no! It's Randy Orton" the King commentated. "Mister Money-in-the-Bank!"

"Could he be cashing in" Cole wondered.

"Why not? John Cena is incapacitated. This is the perfect moment to cash in your contract" JBL admitted.

In the audience's cries of shock and bewilderment, Randy made a beeline for the ring and handed Chioda the red briefcase.

"He's cashing in" Cole yelled desperately. "Randy Orton's cashing in. We might have a new WWE champion at the end of the night."

The bell rang and Randy turned his attention to John. The latter was struggling to crawl to the ropes so he can help himself up. Unfortunately, the Viper was not going to spare him at all. Orton began to stomp on his opponent's back, further aggravating his pain. Cena had no energy or strength to react at all, weakened and worn out by the previous assault he suffered. The Viper went with several slams, completing them with the DDT from the ropes. The fans were deafeningly loud, witnessing Orton preparing the RKO. He dropped on his knees, viciously thumping the mat, waiting for Cena to get up and fall into his trap. Victory was so close he could taste it.

All of a sudden the universe became even louder. With the corner of his eye, Randy spotted a figure at the edge of the ring. It was Kelly.

"What is she doing here" JBL angrily inquired. "She has no business here. She should go away."

Randy went to her to try and make her leave. His efforts were in vain because Kelly started to stubbornly argue with him, showing no interest in what he was saying.

"Kelly is obviously here to help John Cena" Michael Cole attempted to explain. "As all of you may know, they form a couple for some time now. This could be the reason why she's out here."

"I think she's crazy" JBL confessed. "She's interrupting a championship match. Boyfriend or not, she has no business in interfering with this match."

Noticing Orton occupied with something else, John realized that this would be his only shot to keep his title. He mustered every last ounces of strength and went for a finishing strike. In a split of a second he got up, raised the Viper on his shoulders and violently launched him unto the ground.

"Cena with the AA off the distraction. Could this be it?"

John covered Randy. Chioda counted to 3 and ended the match.

"He did it. Cena kept his title" Cole said enthusiastically.

"Ladies and gentleman, your winner and still WWE champion, Jooooooooooohn Ceeeeenaaaaaaa!"

After raising his hand, the referee gave John the WWE championship. The latter gazed at it and held it high above his head, proud and overjoyed to have remained champion.

"This wasn't fair at all" JBL stated his annoyances. "If Kelly hadn't interfered, Randy would have been champion now. She stole him. She destroyed his opportunity. Kelly should be fired for this."

A large part of the fans were booing non-stop. Kelly joined Cena in the ring, applauding his performance, bouncing on her feet like a little kid.

The minute John saw her, his smile faded away and he adopted a suspicious look. _What are you doing here_ could be read on his lips. Before she could answer, John remembered that Randy was distracted at one point by something … or someone. Realizing it had been her, he immediately figured how he won the match and how everything played out.

His expression now was one of complete and utter disappointment. Kelly noticed it and asked what was wrong. Cena, however, ignored her and headed to exit the ring. Extremely worried by his reaction, Kelly grabbed his hand to stop him but he rudely jerked away, darting her with an obviously angered look.

"John! John wait! John!" Useless. Cena got out of the ring and made his way backstage without so much as even a look back. Left all alone in the ring, Kelly was burdened with concern. What had happened? Why did he pull away from her like that? Why was he so angry all of a sudden? It was a bit overwhelming and alarmed her greatly. Being with him had made her very happy and was still doing so. It brought new meaning and purpose to her life along with feelings like pure excitement, joy, bliss, satisfaction, passion and many of such. None of her previous relationships had been so alive, so sincere, so worthy. That is why she had come down to the ring in the first place. She couldn't bear to stand and do nothing while he was losing something very important to him.

Now he was angry at her. And she couldn't let things remain this way. She had to do something. Therefore, she got out of the ring and went after him…

(((-)))

Backstage, Kelly was desperately looking for John.

"Kelly" a voice cried from behind. It was Randy.

"I don't have time" she replied.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her: "Well then make time! What the hell happened back there huh? Why did ruin my chance to get the title? To become WWE champion?"

Kelly looked away, remaining quiet. "Answer me damn it" Randy yelled, startling her. "Do you hate me that much? Enough to ruin my career? What gives you the right?"

"This is not about you Randy" Kelly snapped. "This is about a concept you will never understand. Loyalty. I care a lot for John and I wasn't just going to sit by and let you hurt him."

Randy covered his face with his hands, irritated: "Damn it Kelly, I had the contract. I was well within my rights to cash in whenever I wanted and become the new WWE champion. You acted completely unfairly and unjustly!"

"Well that's what people who care about someone do Randy. They're unfair, they bend the rules, they go against the system, they sacrifice everything for the person they care about, no matter what the consequences are."

Randy could not make any sense of what she was saying, too confused and angry to get her point.

"Well" Kelly concluded. "The day you start being loyal to someone might be the day you understand why I did what I did."

And with that, she left. Randy, extremely frustrated, knocked down a box…

(((-)))

Kelly had finally managed to find John. He was coming out of the trainer's room, medically cleared and physically healthy. When he saw her approaching, he adopted a grave look, the distress lying inside of him continuing to make its presence known. He gripped his belt tighter and started heading away.

"John wait" she pleaded. "Talk to me, please!"

"There's nothing to talk about" he responded, ice-cold and distant.

"Yes there is. Tell me what's going on. I at least deserve that much."

John turned to face her, the annoyance in his eyes being like a million stabs in Kelly's heart. It hurt her to see him like this. To see him acting this way, talking this way to her, especially after she had gotten used to his kindness and gentleness. She was barely handling this predicament.

"I've been in this business for 10 years" he started, staring at his belt. "I worked my ass off for each opportunity that was given to me and despite all the obstacles, all the hardships, all the crap I had to go through, I'm proud of myself and what I've done so far. I'm proud because I've never compromised, never given up and no matter what, I've always stuck to what I believe in. The three words on my jersey are not just some marketing merchandise thing. They're principles, they're an entire belief and not once I strayed from them. Not once… Until today."

"I don't understand" Kelly admitted. "How am I responsible for that?"

"Loyalty Kelly. I've always been loyal to this job, to my peers and to all the fans from the WWE universe. But I can't do that without honesty. I have to be honest with myself and to everyone around me. Hell everything I stand for, the man I am today … absolutely everything about me is built on honesty. If that's so, then tell me Kelly, how can I call myself a champion when I don't deserve it?"

"But you do deserve it" Kelly argued. "You're one of the greatest champions ever."

"Did I seem like a champion to you tonight, when Randy Orton was about to RKO me? Did I look like a champion out there when I was powerless, unable to defend my title at all? Let me tell you what would have happened Kelly if you hadn't interfered tonight. Randy would have RKOed me, pinned me and would have won the WWE championship. Now I admit, that's a bummer for me but them's the rules. Things have been going this way for many years now with superstars cashing in and becoming champions almost all the time."

Kelly was trying to put her finger on what Cena was saying. He went on: "What you did tonight totally goes against all that … against everything I stand for."

"I only tried to help you John" the blonde diva confessed, dropping her head in guilt and disappointment.

"Kelly I hardly remember asking for your help. I mean what kind of a champion am I when I can't retain my title without help from the woman I love?"

Cena's last words took Kelly by surprise. They shocked her completely. Her jaw dropped, leaving her mouth opened to its full extent and her eyes as wide as ever. "The … woman … you … love?" she hopelessly stuttered. "You … love me?"

"Ah Kelly, don't be a child" Cena said upset, as if he had been even more angered by her question. He walked away as Kelly remained in that same position for several minutes, trying desperately hard to understand if this was real or not…

(((-)))

John was in the locker room's shower. The warm and pleasant drops of water falling on his skin brought little comfort. He was very upset and disappointed too. Not because of the way he retained his title but because of Kelly's actions. He expected much more from her than such a childish, infantile gesture. John had gotten used to people around him letting him down but none had such a massive impact on him like she did now. It was all he could think about ever since he walked out of the ring, the events playing in his mind over and over again while a feeling of emptiness was gut-wrenching his stomach.

He felt a bit lost, pointless, purposeless, and it was all about his relationship with Kelly. He was not going to give up on her or break up or anything of that sort. He was just disappointed that he put so much hope into her, into this relationship, that he had high expectations from it. He felt bad that he had to figure out a new outline for what he and Kelly had. He desired the contrary, caring for the blonde woman a lot, but what transpired that night left him without a choice.

He leaned his hands against the wall of the shower cabin and lowered his head so the water stream could reach his back. The heat caused steams to rise and envelop the entire shower quarters. The walls got covered in moist and little drops made parting paths on their way downward.

Perhaps he needed to cool off, John thought. Perhaps he needed a good night sleep so in the morning he could analyze this whole situation more clearly and make the right decisions. He was way too caught up now and should not rush to anything, just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet and the soothing effect of the shower.

Suddenly, he heard the door being slammed. He stuck his head out the curtain to see if someone had entered the shower quarters. It was Kelly. Although a bit surprised by her presence there, in the men's locker room, John sighed in discomfort and awkwardness. He was not in the mood to have another talk with her. Even the very sight of her caused him grief. It was not good for him to see her right now. He wanted space.

Yet the glow in her eyes took him aback. It was something he had never sighted before. An unfamiliar gaze he could not figure out. Her entire body language transmitted the same message as her eyes. The slight way her shoulders moved up and down suggested that her breathing was erratic, which meant that her heart was beating faster than usual. Her stance was rigid, uncomfortable and frozen. She was just standing there, staring at him. At first, he thought there was something wrong. But a more thorough analysis informed him that she was all right. Whatever it was, John realized she was experiencing something intense, something strong, driven by instinct and not reason.

Kelly reached for her back side and unhooked her bra. Afterward, she wrapped her hands around herself and slowly lowered the garment, revealing her naked chest right in front of John. The latter could not believe his eyes at what she was doing. But when he saw her like that, he was left in awe. Her breasts were perfect. Beautifully formed, curvy, voluptuous, not too swollen but not too small either, they were a marvelous sight to contemplate. And John was contemplating a lot.

She didn't stop there. After she removed her boots, she undid her belt and took off her shorts, being left with nothing but her underwear on. John was admiring every inch of her legs, from the torso downward. They were magnificent, impeccable, flawless, and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Her thighs were the highlight of this part. The minute John laid sight upon them he felt the urge to touch them, to caress them, to feel their soft skin and taste it voraciously. He was beginning to be aroused.

And then … then … Kelly took off what was left on her. Her underwear. She was now fully naked and exposed to John's eyes. He was speechless, without any kind of reaction. That was because he was staring at a marvel which few men get the chance to see. She was insanely beautiful and her body was so appealing and attractive that it was almost too much to handle. John had witnessed naked women before but never had he seen such a perfect physique. It was like God meant to create the perfect woman when He shaped her appearance. John sensed spasms coming from his groin area and realized how sexually excited he was. He forgot all about what happened in the ring earlier that night.

Kelly walked inside John's shower cabin. He didn't oppose at all, allowing her to step next to him under the water stream. It covered her and got her completely wet and soaked. She took his hand and placed it between her breasts, as if to cover her heart. "I love you too John" she confessed and kissed him. He let her. However, after remembering that he was upset with her, he grabbed her arms and removed her from his proximity. Kelly didn't resist. She only wanted him and that lust was quite visible in her eyes. John noticed it.

For a brief moment, he thought things through. Especially about their relationship. True, she had let him down but now, she was offering herself to him and admitting that she loved him. It made him reconsider his expectations toward her. Maybe he should not lower them but keep them at the same high level … or even raise them. Because a woman who is willing to do anything for him, surely deserves just as much and then some. If she had so much confidence in him to expose herself like that in front of him, than her loyalty toward him is unquestionable. John did not know if he was thinking like this because of his reason or because of his arousal. The only thing he was sure of was that he wanted her … the woman he loved. He had to have her, right then and there. He pulled her close again and kissed her. Kelly drew the cabin curtain. Their silhouettes, distinguishable through the curtain, indicated they were in for an act of intense passion and exhilarating climax…

* * *

**So, what do you think? I wasn't kidding when I said things were going to heat up. Rveiew and tell me your opinions about this chapter.**

**So, as I said before, I'm splitting this story into multiple arcs. The next chapter will act as a finale to this "Pilot Arc". It's going to be great, I hope you'll like it. It's about that whole deal with Vickie's storyline about her job and Heyman's promise to help her. Oh, little do they know what they're in for. What the entire WWE is in for. Stay tuned to not miss it.**

**OK so I still need more votes to decide on a heel for CM PUnk. Therefore, all of you who haven't voted yet, just go to my profile page, pick a heel and tell me your choice in the review section. You all want to see him in action don't you?**

**Anyway, thanks for your attention, much gratitude to those who reviewed, favorited and followed and I will see you next time.**

**Yay for Cena coming back for Hell in a Cell and fighting Del Rio. It's going to be huge. **


	14. Antigonish

**This is it, ladies and gents. The finale of the first arc of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yesterday, upon the stair  
I saw a man who wasn't there  
He wasn't there again today  
I wish, I wish he'd go away…

Hughes Mearns - "_Antigonish_"

**CHAPTER XIV: ANTIGONISH**

It was a night unlike any other. There was a certain dread in the air, mixed up with tension and stress. Everyone felt it, from the arena's security guards, to the staff and to even the WWE employees themselves. Even the fans were caught up in this strange and unnerving vortex of nervousness. Everyone was restless, agitated, confused and ultra-cautious, like animals are when they sense a predator prowling. Alarm and uneasiness alternated with concern, insecurity and fear. Furthermore, this tension intensified with each passing second, propagated into every mind and every heart present there for the night.

The superstars were quite on edge, constantly watching their backs and remaining alert at all times. Renee Young felt very uncomfortable during an interview and did not know what to do to end it more quickly and get somewhere where she would feels safe. Alberto del Rio, while walking through the corridors, held on to his WHC belt tighter than ever, ready to use it to defend himself against the danger he sensed looming over him. The Funkadactyls, affrighted by these terrifying circumstances, sought the company of Jimmy and Jey Uso so they could at least feel safe. When CM Punk heard some noises in a closet, he went to check it out with a steel chair in his hands. Even the Big Red Monster, Kane, was struck by this strange ambience that set itself upon the WWE. But the most unsettling feeling, experienced by almost everyone, was that they were being watched by someone.

This grim atmosphere was affecting Vince as well. He knew how to keep his emotions in check but there was something about that night that had him suspicious and apprehensive. He was there in the first place to take care of business. And by business, because it was Monday Night RAW, he was referring to Vickie Guerrero, who hadn't risen to the high standards required by her job as managing supervisor. Thinking about it more, Vince believed Vickie had been doing a terrible job so far and the effects were quite visible. It was time to act and make some changes to RAW. And that meant submitting the Cougar to a job evaluation. Either Vickie cleaned up her act or would suffer the consequences of a contract termination. The WWE Chairman was done giving her chances.

So, he tried to bury whatever sensation that was distracting him and went to find RAW's managing supervisor.

When he got to her office, he only found Brad Maddox. The less important part of team Brickie informed him that Vickie was not there and that he did not know her current whereabouts. Already annoyed, Vince ordered him to go look for her and tell her that he's looking for her, especially to announce her the date of her job evaluation. After a fearful look, Brad split from Mr. McMahon's eyes. He had a small moment of hesitation before stepping outside the office, into the backstage corridors, as if he knew there was something bad waiting for him there. However, pressed by his superior, Maddox carried on with his mission.

(((-)))

It didn't take long for Brad to find Vickie because he knew exactly where she was. Or rather hiding. The minute she heard Mr. McMahon was in the building, she knew exactly what it was all about. Now that Maddox delivered the confirmation, the Cougar was overtaken by panic and desperation. She was aware she could not stay hidden forever and the longer this situation lasted, the chances of her getting fired without an evaluation were higher and higher. But, wait. She had an ace up her sleeve. Paul Heyman promised her his help. He swore to bring a new wrestler to spice things up in the WWE and create new tension, intrigue and excitement. After recollecting this, Vickie breathed relieved.

So far, this new wrestler had yet to show himself. Time was something Vickie did not dispose of at the moment. Therefore, she decided to seek Heyman out.

"Look" she spoke sternly to him when she found him "Vince McMahon is here tonight and is looking for me. He probably wants to inform me that my job will soon undergo an evaluation. Where the hell is that wrestler you promised me? You said you made the arrangements. That was 5 weeks ago Paul. Why is he not here yet?"

"I don't know. I only talked to his representatives, I didn't speak with him directly. They said he would take the offer under consideration. I tried calling him again to see what he decided but no one answered. I'm just as in the blank as you are."

"You better hope your guy shows up Paul because if he doesn't, my job as managing supervisor will be history. Which means bad news for you as well. I'm the one who agreed to let Curtis Axel pick his opponent and the match stipulation for Night of Champions, remember? With me gone, you two won't have that right anymore, your fate left in the hands of the McMahons. Think what might happen Paul. Axel could even lose his Intercontinental title. Do you really want that?"

The Cougar's words left much worry into Heyman's heart who became more concerned with this situation than he was before. He too began wondering where in the world the man he contacted was.

(((-)))

RAW went on. Triple H and Stephanie arrived at the venue as well. Maddox caught wind of this and headed to warn Vickie. She was now hiding in the production truck. She threatened the programmers and operators there that if they said even a word of her presence, she would have them fired.

"Vickie" Brad entered, carefully closing the door behind him.

"What?"

"Triple H and Stephanie McMahon are here too. They joined Mr. McMahon in your office. They're all looking for you ma'am. I don't think you can drag this out much longer."

"Yeah well that's not really up to you now is it?"

"Whoa" one of the operators was startled. "There he is."

"What's wrong with you? What are you talking about" Vickie demanded.

The operator pointed their view toward one of the monitors. "I think I caught a glimpse of him. Let me rewind."

As the man pressed the buttons on the keyboard in front of him, Vickie and Brad were confused. "You better get to the point mister cause I don't have time for games."

They all watched the monitor again. The video was from a security camera that was watching over a corridor. Suddenly, the silhouette of a man passed in front of the camera.

"There he is. Did you see him?"

"Yes" the Cougar answered. "Who is that?"

"Don't know. But this is not the first time I saw him." He directs them to a different monitor and after using the keyboard again, explains: "This is footage from RAW from 4 weeks ago. Pay close attention."

Just like before, images from a security camera surveying a backstage corridor. The camera had the ability to move in order to capture a larger angle. When it shifted its movement toward 9 o'clock, it caught the shape of a man staring at it from afar.

"This is from RAW 3 weeks ago" the operator said while showing them another video with the strange man. "2 weeks ago … 1 week ago … and finally today. And you can't tell who he is because every time a camera spots him he's either standing too far or in a place that's too dark to distinguish anything. Don't breathe yet cause there's more."

The videos captured Vickie and Brad's interest. The two were now very attentive to what the operator was showing them.

"At one point, he failed to keep his distance from a sec cam and came really close to it."

"So you have his face right" Brad presumed.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Let me show you" the operator said and played another clip. In this one, the stranger got close to the lenses of the camera, as the operator explained. But just when his face entered the focus point, the feed was interrupted by static for 2 seconds and when it was restored there was no sign of the stranger. The managing supervisor and her assistant were left baffled.

"It's as if the feed got conveniently disrupted long enough for this guy to pass by the camera without it capturing his identity. I checked the camera myself. It was working perfectly. Look I don't know what's going on but this guy … He always sticks to the shadows and he's careful enough to remain a mystery. One moment he's there, the other … he's gone. Hmm … Antigonish."

"What" Maddox inquired.

"'_Antigonish_.' You know, that famous poem by Hughes Mearns? '_Yesterday, upon the stair/ I saw a man who wasn't there_'? This guy kind of reminds me of it. Just gives me the creeps."

While Brad was drawn into fear by the operator's poetic knowledge, Vickie gazed at the stranger's image and smirked. She knew who he was. Finally, she thought. Her job was going to be saved.

(((-)))

Word spread fast that there was a stranger lurking around backstage. Many of the superstars actually showed more curiosity than concern toward his presence. The Bellas were wondering how handsome or hot he was. Ryback expressed his desire to test his mettle by bullying him. Kofi questioned the reason why he was there in the first place while Khali decided to go and find him. Even Max, the new PA was in touch with this whole situation. He began to tell ghost stories with reference to the stranger to everyone bored enough to listen. Only Triple H, Stephanie and Vince were in the dark about this, too busy with administrative issues to lean their ears to rumors.

Vickie wanted to look for him as well but going out in the open was not the best thing for her right now. Besides, something told her that she did not need to do anything. This interloper would probably take care of things on his own. Therefore, the Cougar opted to stay out of sight.

Meanwhile, 3MB were facing the Real Americans in the ring. Just as the crowd was getting more and more excited and the match reaching a climactic moment, a massive blackout struck the venue, leaving the entire place with no power at all. It caught everyone by surprise. The ring along with the rest of the stands and the entire arena was left in pitch blackness. Both tag teams stopped fighting, trying to figure out what had happened. Jerry Lawler attempted calling the people from the production truck to get some info on the power outage. The only source of illumination was now people's cell phones, flashlights and glowing sticks.

Vince too wanted to learn more about this and headed to the production truck to receive some explanations. He was told that the venue's electrical system suffered a massive surge and that no one knew how long it was going to take to have the power back on. Although the arena's back-up power came on, it most definitely did not provide enough electricity to sustain an entire show. That is why the Chairman immediately ordered RAW's end for the night and demanded that all superstars leave for home. No use wasting time, hoping for power to get back on.

So it was not enough that everyone was on edge with the weird atmosphere that had set ever since the show started that night, people now had to gather their belongings and prepare to leave in a quasi-dark environment. One thing was for sure though. Everyone felt extremely uncomfortable barely seeing what's in front. And with the knowledge of a mysterious man walking the corridors, people started realizing the eerie predicament they were in. Fear descended upon the building…

"Come on Layla. Hurry up" Natalya yelled while exiting the locker room, using the dim emergency lights of the corridor to guide herself.

"You'll have to go on without me" the English diva responded. "I have to change and it's going to take a while."

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Natty."

Layla was now all alone in the divas' locker room. With the illumination coming from a flashlight, she began taking off her wrestling attire. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps from outside the locker room. They sounded pretty far but they were becoming louder and louder, as if someone was approaching.

"Natty? Did you forget something?"

No answer. The footsteps continued to grow acoustically. "Who's there" Layla shouted again, feeling a bit frightened by what was occurring. Still no answer, just approaching footsteps.

"Whoever's out there, this is really not funny. So just answer me or show yourself but stop it."

Useless. At one point, the steps became so loud, Layla thought that whomever they belonged to was right outside the locker room door. And then, they just stopped. The English diva was paralyzed with fear, having her sight set on the entrance, expecting someone to pop out in front of her at any moment. Her heart was racing and she began hyperventilating. "Hello" she cried, hoping to get a reply. But there was nothing. Just a deafening quietness, not even a crackle, a breath or the smallest sign of any sound at all. The silence was disturbing and it further increased Layla's dread. She grabbed the flashlight and pointed it at the door to add more light to the place. The object was jittering in her hands.

Layla readied herself as best as she could for a fright shock. But at this point, she had lost all control. Her breathing was unhealthily fast, her body was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes went watery from the terror she was experiencing. Just when she thought things could not get any worse, her flashlight started to die out.

"No, no" she begged with tears, smacking the illumination device against her palm. Effortless. It died out, like something drained all the power from its batteries.

And then…

The silhouette of a man appeared at the threshold of the divas' locker room door. All that was distinguishable from him was the outline of his body, the rest being enveloped in darkness, due to the fact that he was standing in front of the corridor lights. He was like a shadow, a demonic creature made out of utter darkness.

Upon his sight, fear took over Layla completely, crawling to the deepest parts of her heart. She was now extremely terrified. She had never been so afraid like this in her entire life. It was like the man standing at the door was the source of all fear and terror in the world. There was an insidious aura all around him, emanating sinister radiations and a devilish purpose. And he did not display any hostile behavior at all. He was just standing there and intrusively staring at her. And yet Layla believed she was going through one of her worst nightmares. Every one of her muscles was stiff, every fiber of her being was consumed by pure terror, the diva barely finding the strength to stand on her feet. She started to weep like a child afraid of the boogeyman under his\her bed.

However, despite her horror, she was a wrestler. Deep down inside, an instinct to fight was still alive. It helped the diva to think about her pepper spray she carried in her bag. She had always said it would come in handy one day. Little did she anticipate the terrible situation in which she would need it.

So, with this thought on her mind, the English diva felt her way to her bag and rushed through her belongings to find the weapon she was looking for. She did not even care that she had taken her eyes off of her terrifying visitor. She did not care if he was now a few steps closer to her or right behind her, ready to jump her. Her survival instincts told her to grab the pepper spray as soon as possible and use it to deal with whatever attack she might endure. Her heart turned into a locomotive.

After finding it, she grasped it in her hand and trained it to the locker room's door, where she knew the man was. At that very moment, main power returned and the primary lights were restored. The English diva found herself alone again, no sign whatsoever of the person that caused her so much fear. It was as if he had vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but dread and horror in his wake.

As for Layla, she was frozen in that position, finger on the spray's trigger and trembling chaotically. Her voice let out small whimpers while tears ran down her face…

* * *

**So, that was it. The end of the first arc. What are your thoughts on it? Pretty freaky huh? I hope you liked it because from here on out we get into the nitty gritty of this story. This is the place from which things really get interesting. I can't give you any teasers because I hate any kind of spoilers but I will say this: never become complacent because then, your fear will get the best of you. A lot is going to happen.  
**

**Oh and voting for CM Punk is still on. You know what to do. Go to my profile page and choose your heel. Details are at the end of chapter 12. **

**Review, favorite, follow and see you guys next time. Thanks for all the attention so far. You guys rock!**


End file.
